Welcome to Ponyville
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: Somewhere deep down in Tartarus is a dark factory where ponies of madness work hard for their master. He sees a weak point in time and sends one of his ponies to go and visit Ponyville to find a book. But Twilight manages to find the book and discovers that it could lead to massive destruction. Join this giant cast of ponies as they discover that not everything is as it seems.
1. Preparing for Madness

**Hello everypony! I'm back with a new story idea! I'm really excited about this one because it's very different then my other stories! This story is about how there was another ruler next to Luna and Celestia. A Prince if you may. But...where is he? I won't spoil anything and I'll just tell you to give this story a chance like my other MLP fics. I hope you enjoy what I have so far and I'll talk to you all later!**

* * *

 **Preparing For Madness**

 **Normal POV**

 _Long ago, there were three rulers over Equestria. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Prince Hybrid. Princess Celestia was in charge of raising and lowering the sun over the land. And Princess Luna raised the moon and lowered it down when it was needed. And Prince Hybrid lit up the sky by creating rainbows and weather across Equestria._

 _These three brought peace and harmony across the land an swore to protect it. But, as always, where there is light..shadows lurk._

 _One day a great battle occurred that changed the face of Equestria forever. King Sombra took over the crystal empire and enslaved ponies. The three went to defeat the king but they were no match against his dark magic. All except for Hybrid._

 _He stood up against King Sombra. The battle went on for hours until one fell. Hybrid's rage got the best of him and his heart turned to stone. He used dark magic against the king. Hybrid defeated him, but he would soon grow into the dark lord he was destined to be._

 _Celestia saw this big tribulation that would take place in the future. The princess went to Luna and explained what would happen. Luna went to confront Hybrid. But sadly Hybrid felt pride and thought that he was the most powerful ruler that ever lived. After all, he had the power to raise the sun, moon, make stars fall from the sky, being able to go to the dreams of ponies, you name it!_

 _His self centered heart grew and he soon confronted with the princesses. He threatened to take their thrones and build his own kingdom on top of their corpses. The three then went into battle. The great battle looked like it wouldn't end. Though it seemed that Equestria was doomed, the princesses didn't give up._

 _They used the Elements of Harmony to send the dark Prince to the Underworld. Before being banished he swore that he he would return and bring Equestria into complete madness. Equestria soon found peace until Luna's attempt to be the only princess. But we all know how she came back from Nightmare Moon into Princess Luna again._

 _Anyways, the princesses swore not to tell anypony about Hybrid. They feared that everypony would go in a state of panic. But he has never shown his face in Equestria for thousands of years. That is...until now._

* * *

Deep down in the ground of Equestria a dark and large structure could be seen in the darkness of the Underworld. It was a large factory dark as night. Smoke came from the top of one of the factory's pillars.

Inside the factory were big machines holding something in it. A conveyor belt was seen holding empty sliver trays. It moved forward and a mixture of beautiful colors came from the machines an squirted on the trays. The trays were now covered in rainbows and the conveyor belt moved again.

Next to it was a giant mixing machine. It shook and steamed smoke. In the dark shadows of the factory were many ponies working. But they weren't normal. Most of them had their eyes wide open and smiling. On the walls of the factory were words written on it in red such as:

 _Something Sweet to Bite_

 _Life's a Party!_

 _Its a Haunting Nightmare_

 _Sugar and Spice_

 _Puppet to My Fame_

And all sorts of creepy and cringing words. Just then, a whistle was heard throughout the dark building. All the ponies looked up to see a pink pony with its mane straight down. Her cutie mark had three balloons on it that were all black and gray. The pony smiled and gave her announcement.

"Everypony pipe down! The Overlord's here for inspection! In formation!"

They all lined up and stood straight for their king. The pink pony bowed while her king walked towards her. The rest of the ponies saluted him as he walked towards the pink pony. Their king smiled.

 **"Pinkamena. I see that everything's going according to plan."**

The pink pony looked up at her king. He was the scariest most horrifying villian. He was a big black furred dog with eyes that were red with black pupils, and his teeth were pure white. His smile was the creepiest out of everything. His voice was dark and damanding. Pinkamena nodded and got up.

"Yes, Lord Hybrid. The machines are all working, the staff is meeting their obligations, and the weapon is almost complete."

Hybrid laughed, **"Perfect. How soon would you say the weapon will activate until the little, you know, Doomsday?"**

The pink pony laughed,"It will be ready in about a week."

 **"Good. You see, this is why you're my second in command."**

Just then, a little fillie with a bow came and bowed infront of Hybrid.

"Excuse me, sir. But What is the weapon for?"

Hybrid smiled at the little fillie.

 **"Well, Creepy Bloom. The weapon is for being able to take over Equestria. It will be unstoppable! And each of you will be able to cause all the madness you desire!"**

All the ponies and creatures of sorts cheered and laughed. Hybrid snapped his fingers and called out to one of the ponies.

 **"Octavia X!"**

A pony came from the crowd hearing her name. She was a gray pony with a cutie mark of a red treble clef. Her eyes were back and pupils white. She bowed before her king.

"Yes, Lord Hybrid?"

 **"Go and open the doors to the weapon would you?"**

"Yes sir!"

The pony then grabbed her cello and played a haunting tune. The ground started to shake and it opened up. A giant pyramid came from the ground giving Hybrid a smile. He laughed and shouted.

 **"Equestria! Here I come!"**


	2. Lurking Shadows

**Lurking Shadows**

 **Normal POV**

Pinkamena walked along the factory's railing. She was making sure that everypony was meeting their obligations in making sure the weapon would be stable.

 _"The weapon is too powerful that it could go off any moment,"_ The pink pony told herself.

There was a spot in the factory where the energy for the weapon was stored. They called the battery and the weapon S.P.E.C.T.R.A.

 **S** uper

 **P** olarizing

 **E** ffective

 **C** ombustible

 **T** ime ticking

 **R** adioactive

 **A** ctive

Pinkamena looked down below at the deep dark pit where the weapon's battery sat. It was about thousands of feet from where she stood. She had some doubts about the whole weapon idea to take over Equestria.

"Hey, Pinkie."

The pink killer looked at her right to see Hybrid's general. Rainbow Factory Dash. RFD had a black suit and armor plated with silver. She also had a symbol on her chest's armor.

Hybrid created and put her in charge of the army while Pinkamena was in charge of Dash. In fact, Hybrid created all of them for special task to handle for this important mission. Pinkamena was second in command, Rainbow Factory Dash was general of the army, Crazy Twilight was in charge of the weapon's battery power, Candy, a candy covered pony creature like monster, was in charge of eating the leftover trash left in the factory, and Flutter-Island-Shy was part of the army like the rest of the ponies of darkness there.

"Hello, Dashie. What is it that you need?"

The Pegasus smiled,"I just came here to see how you were holding up. You seemed deep in thought for a second. What's wrong?"

"It's just...do you ever get the feeling that Hybrid may just betray us when he finally gets full control over all of Equestria?"

"C'mon. He created us so that we could help him. We're like a family. He'd never just leave us after all we've done for him. Besides, he needs us to get back to the real world. Oh! Don't forget to mention that he promised us we would be able to rule by his side and cause as much chaos and madness that our heart's desire!"

The pink pony smiled at her friend. Even though they were all created by madness, they were a family.

"You're right Rainbow. Thanks. I have to go and see Hybrid now as a matter of fact. I'll see you later."

* * *

Pinkamena walked inside a large room and opened the large doors to it. She poked her head to see Hybrid on his throne looking at her. Hybrid nodded, signaling that she was able to come in. Pinkamena walked forward looking around the room. There were statues and paintings of Hybrid and the other ponies in the Underworld. Even herself.

 **"Ahh, Pinkamena. I trust that everything is alright?"**

She nodded,"Yes, sir. Crazy and Forever Faithful Twilight are fixing the battery of S.P.E.C.T.R.A."

 **"Good, now then, what brings you here? Is there something I should know?"**

"Nothing's wrong, it's just..."

 **"Just what?"**

"...why exactly did you create us?"

Hybrid chuckled and walked towards his second in command.

 **"We've been over this a thousand times my pink friend. I created all of you because I needed a family. A family that would help me bring something great to Equestria. Ma-"**

"I know I know. Madness. But, do you ever think of anything else but that?"

 **"I think about chaos on Mondays. And twice on Tuesdays."**

The pink pony rolled her eyes at her leader's comment. He was always the jokester.

 **"Well now, you can tell everyone to rest. Tomorrow I will announce something."**

"Yes, sir."

Pinkamena was about to leave when Hybrid stopped her with his voice.

 **"Oh, and Pinkie? Don't ever doubt me again."**

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Morning arrived as the night waned. Pinkamena woke up and yawned, today was supposed to be an exciting day. Hybrid had told them that something big was going to happen today. As she walked out of her room she thought of what the announcement would be. As she was thinking she bumped into a fillie who ran into her. She looked down to see a fillie with a big bow on her head and black fur.

"Oh, sorry Pinkie." Creepy Bloom said sort of in a hurry, "I was trying to find Octavia X. She was supposed to show me how to use her cello."

"Why would you want to learn how to play the cello?" Asked Pinkamena.

Creepy Bloom sighed,"I'm just trying to find my special talent. I really want a cutie mark."

Pinkamena smiled at the little fillie and put her hoof on her head.

"Don't worry, you'll get your cutie mark soon. I know it. Hey, while you're at it, go and get Octavia. Tell her to meet me and the other ponies in the meeting place."

The little fillie nodded and ran to find her.

* * *

All the ponies sat at wondered what was happening. Pinkamena walked around wondering what was going on as well. Suddenly, a mist of black smoke appeared and it formed into a terrifying dog. Hybrid.

 **"Good morning fillies and germs! I see that we have some of our important ponies here such as Rainbow Factory Dash, Flutter-Island-Shy, Forever Faithful Twilight, Little Miss Rarity, and Crazy Twili-"**

"Study! Study! Don't be late!" Said Crazy Twilight interrupting Hybrid. He cleared his throat and continued.

 **"Anyways, like I was saying, we have a lot of very important ponies here that make sure everything's in order. Now, for my announcement, after thousands of years one of us will be able to go to the real world and study all the ponies there. Whoever is chosen will report back to me so that we can take over all of Equestria!"**

A hoof was then raised in the air and Hybrid took notice of this.

 **"Yes, Miss Rarity."**

"Yes, I will like to point out why only one of us can go to the real world."

 **"That's a very good question! And fortunately I have the answer. Well, as you all know, S.P.E.C.T.R.A. is powered by rainbows which we make here. And unfortunately you and I were punished to make rainbows for Equestria as well! But, what Celestia doesn't know is that this machine is powered by something else. The only way we can ALL go into the real world is if we are able to get an alicorn's life source. I order for me to go I need the book that is kept somewhere in Ponyville. But until then, only one of us is able to go. So, who will it be?"**

All the other ponies looked around the room not wanting to look directly at Hybrid. They didn't know how the outside world would be like.

"I will!"

All the ponies turned their heads to see a little fillie raising her hoof. Even Pinkamena was in shock. Hybrid smiled, he never thought out of all ponies that a little fillie would volunteer to go into another world.

 **"Such bravery, Creepy Bloom. I'm proud of you, hey! Maybe you'll get a cutie mark for this."**

The little fillie jumped up and down with excitement. Hybrid walked towards her.

 **"But first I have to lay down some ground rules:**

 **1) Don't get near any of the princesses. They might find out that you're one of us.**

 **2) Make sure you gain the ponies' trust. We want to know as much as we can.**

 **3) Find that book and bring it back here.**

 **4) This is my favorite one, if you even think about betraying us..."**

Hybrid pulled out a sword that he had on his hip. The sword had a red stone blade on it that seemed to be on fire. Creepy Bloom shook and gulped with fright.

 **"...But I'm sure that you will do as ordered. Now! Off to the machine."**

Hybrid walked and told the fillie to follow him. Pinkamena stopped Hybrid in his tracks and questioned,"Sir, what are you doing? Are you serious in letting a little fillie go alone?"

 **"Yes I'm sure cupcake. And what did I say about doubting me? I'm all great and powerful. I'll make sure everything goes as planned."**

Pinkamena stepped back and let Hybrid on his way.

Hybrid stopped infront of a giant structure that had a a circle around the middle. Hybrid ordered for the machine to be activated. They listened and activated it with the press of a few buttons and levers being pulled. The machine was activated and created a portal. Hybrid walked next to Creepy Bloom.

 **"Now remember, when you arrive over there you will have a different appearance. And you will have only four weeks until you return back to normal which is abou-"**

"Which is about 28 sols!" Yelled Crazy Twilight interrupting Hybrid yet again.

 **"Right, anyways go when ready kid."**

Creepy Bloom looked back at all the ponies. They all smiled and reassured her. She then saluted and jumped in. She panicked as she went inside the portal. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Creepy Bloom opened her eyes slowly. She groaned and got up, looking around her surroundings. The sky was a beautiful blue and a bright light shone on it. She looked at herself and noticed that she was different! She a yellow mane and a light brown coat of fur. She also had a bow that was red and her eyes were normal, they were a light blue.

"This is strange." Creepy Bloom said looking around.

CB walked along the green grass and looked ahead. She saw a little town there with a bunch of ponies. They were all...normal.

"This must be the place Hybrid told me about once before. Ponyville was it? Well, here goes nothin'"

She walked towards the town and felt nervous. When she got to the streets of Ponyville, all the ponies greeted her politely.

 _"Wow, these ponies sure are nice to one n' another."_ Creepy Bloom thought as she accidentally walked into a pony.

CB looked at the pony infront of her with astonishment.

"Hi there! I don't think I've seen you around here before. My names Apple Bloom. What's yours?"

Creepy Bloom thought of something and told her politely, "CB. You can call me CB."

Aplle Bloom smiled,"Are you new here?"

CB nodded and asked, "Is this Ponyville?"

"It sure is! This is where me and my friends live. Hey, do you have a place to stay?"

CB nodded, "No."

"Where are your parents?"

"Parents?"

"Apple Bloom?!"

Apple Bloom heard her sister calling and answered back,"I'm here sis!"

CB wondered who she was calling and saw an earth pony with a hat and three apples for a cutie mark. The though of a cutie mark made her want one so bad! She had to complete this mission! Maybe Hybrid would award her with a cutie mark!

"Applejack, I want you to meet CB. She's new here and she doesn't have a place to stay. Can we please have her over?! Just for the night?!"

Applejack chuckled,"Of course. She can stay as long as she wants, but I have to ask: where are your parents little fillie?"

CB quickly though of something,"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan."

Applejack was saddened by this and smiled.

"Well, don't you worry. You can come with us."

CB smiled and felt different inside. But she didn't know what. She followed them towards a barn in a nice open countryside. The place was absolutely beautiful. It was getting dark and Apple Bloom said that CB could sleep in her bed with her. CB took the offer and thought about what had happened today. For the first time, she didn't feel or thought of chaos or madness. She fell asleep happily with a smile on her face. She felt at home.

* * *

CB opened her eyes slowly and closed them. She then shot them open with astonishment. She was in a dark forest where the sky was dark blue and the trees had no leaves.

"What's going on here?"

Suddenly, the moon started to glow tremendously and a pair of eyes could be seen on it. Creepy Bloom looked in absolute fear. What was going on?! The moon then cast a shadow and formed a familiar creature.

 **"Well, well, well. Look who's gone to first class."**

"Hybrid?! But I though you couldn't-"

 **"Relax little fillie. I'm not in the real world. We're just inside your head."**

"So, I'm dreamin'?"

 **"Correct! By the way, I see you've TaKeN a liking in the Apple family. They're really nice folks, too bad that Applejack is the element of honesty. She'll have to be destroyed like the rest of the elements of harmony."**

Creepy Bloom was shocked to hear this.

"What?! But-"

 **"Ah ah ah, remember what we talked about? You wouldn't want to be ERASED! Would you?"**

Creepy Bloom gulped and nodded.

 **"Well good for you. I hope you don't forget that I'm the one who created you and that we're all counting on you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to visit some old friends."**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and smiled at Creepy Bloom.

 **"Wake up."**

* * *

Creepy Bloom sprung up from the bed and gasped. She looked around the room and sighed in relief, she was safe. For now.

* * *

 **Hello everypony! Thanks for reading chapter two of this story! It was really fun to write and please review and tell me what you thought of it. By the way, yes. This is a story that has almost every single MLP creepy pasta! Ask me in the reviews if you want a certain MLP Creepypasta to appear and I might consider it! See ya all later!**


	3. Haunting Nightmares

**Haunting Nightmares**

 **Normal POV**

A blue alicorn woke up exhausted in a strange land. The land was dry and cold. She rubbed her chin in confusion. She walked on the cold ground and looked around.

"What is this place?"

The wind then blew a and she felt a cold chill down her spine.

 **"Hehehe, ahahahahahaha!"**

The alicorn squinted her eyes.

"I know that laugh. Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind her. She turned around and covered her eyes with her hoof. The light dimmed revealing a familiar nightmare hound.

 **"Well, well, well, well, well, well!"**

Hybrid circled the alicorn and put his hands on his side.

 **"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Princess Luna, my old pal!"**

"Hybrid, what do you want from me?!"

 **"Oh quit playing dumb princess of the night. You knew I'd be back."**

"Bug how?! I thought you were-"

 **"Banished?"** Hybrid interrupted her smiling.

 **"Of course I am no thanks to you. You think cursing me to make rainbows for all eternity can stop me?"**

Hybrid then grew twice Luna's size and chuckled.

 **"I'm planning on making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day. You can't keep that book safe forever."**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and a book appeared above his paws.

 **"You'll slip up and when you do..."**

Hybrid threw the book towards the floor and the entire land and sky turned red. There was fire everywhere and Luna fueled with rage.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL NEVER SET HOOF ON THIS LAND YOU HEAR ME?!"

 **"Don't be so sure Luna. Things change. Things...CHANGE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Hybrid laughed in a dark and demonic voice.

* * *

Luna woke up sweating and panting terribly. She gasped for air and got up from her bed.

"I have to warn them! He's coming!"

* * *

A pink pony jumped up and down hopping into a different scenery. She hummed a happy tune and jumped into a scene with cakes and all kinds of sweets.

"Ooo! Yummy!"

All of the sudden one of the cakes grew and combusted. Pinkie screamed and covered herself with her hooves.

"Ahhh! Not again!"

Pinkie looked up to see a dark figure looking down at her. The figure smiled and showed white sharp fangs. Pinkie smiled nervously and ran away screaming. She looked behind her and bumped into something. She rubbed her head and looked up with her eyes wide open. The dark hound looked at her and laughed.

 **"Pinkamena Diane Pie. So this is the happy version of you?"**

Pinkie Pie looked at the hound with confusion. Hybrid grabbed her and laughed.

 **"You live such a happy life my little pony. But can you laugh at a situation that involves...DEATH?!"**

* * *

Pinkie Pie woke up screaming. She hid under her blankets shaking with fear as she heard a laugh echo through her room.

* * *

Applejack walked around her farm and found a giant golden apple. She smiled.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a good apple for buckin'."

The apple started to shake and she started to back up.

"What in tarnation?!"

The apple formed into a tall figure. The figure smiled down at the pony and laughed. Applejack backed away in fear.

 **"Wow! Nice place you got here. But it needs more madness."**

Hybrid snapped his fingers which caused all the apples to burn up into flames. Applejack looked in horror as her whole farm burned up. She looked back up at the fright hound with horror.

 **"Beware of those closest to you, Applejack."**

Hybrid jumped towards her screaming a terrifying scream that sounded dark and high pitched.

* * *

Applejack woke up gasping for air. She shook and wanted to hide. A dark shadow watched her smiling. His plan was working.

* * *

Rarity walked along a palace full of dresses flying. She gasped.

"This is absolutely marvelous!"

 **"Is it?"**

Rarity looked around to try and find out where the voice came from.

"Is anypony there?"

Rarity looked behind her seeing on of her dresses turn into something. A bright light appeared and she covered her face with her hooves.

"Ahh!"

The light dimmed and Hybrid appeared wearing a dress. He looked at himself and had an unamused look on his face. He snapped his fingers making the dress disappear. Rarity realized that the light disappeared and looked up. She saw a shadowy fright hound and screamed.

 **"Ow! Hey! Not so loud!"**

He snapped his fingers and the floor started to shake. Rarity looked around to see her dresses on fire and the ceiling was falling! Hybrid laughed and said one last thing before disappearing.

 **"A-X-O-L-T-L!"**

* * *

Rarity woke up gasping for air. What was happening?!

* * *

Hybrid then teleported into the Third to last pony's dream. He looked around to see animals everywhere. Hybrid smiled.

 **"This must be Fluttershy's dream. Hehe. Perfect."**

Fluttershy flew near the ground with her animals and laughed.

"This is a dream come true!" She said with glee.

She noticed after a few seconds that her animals had stayed in one place. She went back to see what was wrong. The animals shook and Fluttershy was starting to get a little nervous. The animals started to melt down and their eyes fell off. Fluttershy screamed and saw the melted corpses of the animals form a tall figure.

 **"What an entrance aye?!"**

Fluttershy fainted and Hybrid just stood there.

 **"Umm, okay? I'm going to go into another of one of your friend's dreams. Bye, I guess."**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

A blue pegasus with a rainbow mane flew across the sky and shouted with excitement and thrill.

"Best dream ever!" The pegasus shouted.

Suddenly, her wings disappeared and she started falling down. She hit the ground with a hard thud. She groaned from the pain and slowly got up.

 **"You had quite the fall there."**

Rainbow Dash looked up and saw a hound staring at her with his red eyes. She stepped back and yelled at the fright hound.

"Who are you?!"

 **"Name's Hybrid, and you're a walking skittle bag."**

"Huh?"

 **"But I think you should be more worried for what's coming Rainbow. You enjoy fighting don't you? Well, let's see what happens when my army comes!"**

He snapped his fingers causing a bunch of shadowy creatures to surround her. She started to feel nauseous and felt paranoid. She couldn't breathe.

* * *

Rainbow Dash could be heard screaming from her cloud palace throughout the town. Hybrid laughed. He may not be able to enter Equestria yet, but he could still haunt ponies' dreams.

 **"Now for my final victim. Twilight Sparkle."**

* * *

Twilight woke up finding herself in her home. She didn't think anything odd about it, but she thought she was sleeping. Suddenly, a bright light shone across the room. A laughter could be heard and the light dimmed.

 **"Oh wow! Home sweet home! It's good to be back!"**

Twilight saw a shadowy hound fly around her chuckling.

 **"Name's Hybrid. And I take it you're some fourth generation from an 80s cartoon. Hahaha I'm just kidding I know who you are Twilight."**

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

 **"Oh, I know lots of things. LOTS OF THINGS! Hey look what I can do."**

Hybrid snapped his fingers causing the map of Equestria to open up in the room she was in. The map suddenly combusted into flames. Twilight was shocked.

"What?! You're insane!"

 **"Hahaha! Sure I am, what's your point?"**

Hybrid stopped laughing for a moment and noticed her wings. He rubbed his chin and smiled. Twilight looked at him nervously.

 **"So, I see the rumors were true. You are an alicorn!"**

Twilight nodded nervously.

"Why are you here?"

 **"Oh nothing. Just haunting your friends' dreams. That's all. And luckily you are the last one."**

"What?! If you hurt-"

 **"Relax, TwiTwi. I haven't hurt your friends...yet that is."**

"What do you want from us?!"

 **"I'm just trying to take over Equestria, you know, old stuff."**

"No! I won't let you do this! I'll stop you!"

 **"Sorry Twi, but you can't stop the bridge of our dimensions colliding. But it'll be fun to see you try. Cute even!"**

* * *

Twilight sprung up from her bed looking around. It was a dream. She had to write a letter to Celestia and warn her.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Ponyville, a queen sat on her throne with boredom and depression.

"What am I going to do? I need to think of another way to take over Equestria!"

She suddenly fainted and fell to the floor.

* * *

The queen woke up in what seemed to be a castle.

"What is this place?"

She then heard a piano playing and looked to her right seeing a shadowy figure playing and singing.

 **"We'll meet again**

 **Don't know where**

 **Don't know when!**

 **But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"**

"Hybrid? Is that you?"

 **"That's my name, don't wear it out. And it's great seeing you to Chrysi."**

"But I thought you were banished"

 **"Of course I was. But that can't keep me from entering ponies' dreams."**

"Why are you here?"

 **"Don't worry I'll explain everything. But here, have a drink."**

He snapped his fingers causing a glass with purple liquid in it to appear next to Queen Chrysalis. She used her magic to grab it and sat down on a couch behind her. Hybrid drank the liquid and started eating the glass.

 **"You know that couch is made from living pony skin?"**

Chrysalis then quickly got up as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Quit the games, Hybrid! I ought you were going to explain."

 **"Geez! Hold your horses. Horses. Hehe. Good one Hybrid. Anyways, as you may have noticed I had the timeout of history. Princess Celestia banished me thinking she could get rid of me. They all did. But ever since I was banished I've been making a weapon that is powered by rainbows, which I'm forced to make. So, when that weapon fires I will be able to take over! But, you're asking yourself, what does this clever plan have to do with Chrysi. Well here's what I need from you. It turns out that a book is kept somewhere in Canterlot and is the last thing I need in order to be freed. Here's the catch. The book can only be opened when four red crystals are put together. So I need you to grab your army and find the pieces before the mane six find out about this plan."**

"What's in it for me."

 **"Oh! I thought you'd never ask! Well, finally your army and yourself will get everything you ever wanted! Anything will be possible! I'll make sure that none of you ever go hungry again! I'll make a fun world, a better world! Join me! And we'll enjoy a party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us, all powerful! Greater then anything you could imagine! And all I need is your help!"**

"No! I don't trust you! You never keep your end of the deal ever!"

Hybrid sighed and ate the rest of the glass.

 **"You're making this way harder then it needs to be."**

Suddenly, chains grabbed the queen's hooves and Hybrid looked at her with an evil smile.

 **"If I can't get you to join me...then I'll just have to MAKE YOU!"**

The queen screamed in terror. Hybrid's plans were almost complete.


	4. Friends and Answers

**Friends and Answers**

 **Normal POV**

CB woke up from her sleep and yawned. She noticed that Apple Bloom had left.

 _"Probably eating breakfast."_ She thought.

CB rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed. It was a long night for her, but she never slept so comfortable and peaceful in her entire lifetime. CB walked into the dining place and saw Apple Bloom on the table waiting for something.

"Oh, hey CB. My sister is making pancakes. That's if she ever gets up from her nap."

Apple Bloom pointed at the kitchen side where Applejack had her head on the counter. She was snoring and CB almost laughed at this but saw Apple Bloom looking worried.

"My sis has never been this tired since the last time she told me she had a nightmare about a weird purple goo monster. Which of course we defeated."

CB rubbed her chin. She knew Hybrid could have something to do with this. After all, he was able to enter a pony's dreams and thoughts. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Apple Bloom yelled at her sister.

"Applejack!"

AJ woke up and fell on the floor. She rubbed her head and looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Huh! What? What happened?"

"Applejack, are ya okay?"

"Course I am! I'm just...very..."

Applejack then fell asleep on the floor and hugging her hat. Apple Bloom woke her sister up again and Applejack yawned.

"I'm gonna go and visit Twilight and the others. Stay safe Apple Bloom."

"Apple Bloom shrugged and got an idea.

"I know! Want to meet my friends? I'm sure they'll let you into our club!"

CB looked at her in confusion.

"Club? What club?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders! See."

Apple Bloom showed CB her cutie mark. CB looked at it with astonishment.

"You got your cutie mark?! That's amazing!"

"Thanks. My friends and I got them at the same time! Neat huh?"

CB nodded and had an idea.

"Hey, do you think you and your friends can help me get my cutie mark?"

"Of course! That's what the Cutie Mark Crusaders are for! C'mon! They're probably at the treehouse right now!"

"Treehouse? What's a treehouse?"

* * *

Twilight and the rest of her friends were at her castle, exhausted. Rainbow Dash was flying and then she hit her head on the ceiling and came crashing down.

"Ow! Ugh! I'm so tired from last night! I didn't get sleep at all!"

The rest of the mane six nodded. Twilight yawned.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream of a shadowy fright hound and-"

Twilight was surprised when she saw her friends looking at her with astonishment. Fluttershy was the first to break the silence.

"I had a dream about a fright hound as well. He...he killed my animals!"

Everypony gasped and Pinkie was next in telling her story.

"The fright hound was everywhere! He's even faster then me! He made my cakes explode! Wow, talk about deja vu!"

Twilight was the last to tell hers.

"The fright hound told me that he was from another dimension and that his name was Hybrid. He plans on taking over Equestria!"

The mane six gasped. Spike got a scroll ready and Twilight knew what he was thinking.

"Good idea, Spike. Maybe Princess Luna knows what's going on."

Rainbow Dash thought up something.

"Could Hybrid just be another tantibus?"

Twilight nodded.

"Not likely, it wouldn't make sense. Why would she make another after knowing the consequences?"

Spike got out his quill and began writing down what Twilight said.

"Dear Princess Luna,

It appears that there is great tribulation heading for Ponyville and the rest of Equestria. My friends and I have had the same nightmare like last time. Except much worse. Some fright hound by the name of Hybrid came into our dreams, telling each of us something strange. We hope you can shed some light into this mystery.

Your faithful friend, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled up the letter and sent it off to the princess. Suddenly, the doors of the castle opened revealing the princess of the night.

"Which one of you saw Hybrid?!"

"Wow, talk about serious deja vu!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Twilight turned her attention to Luna who was standing there in bewilderment.

"You know him?"

Luna walked up to the mane six explaining and shedding some light in there little puzzle.

"Let's just say we were acquaintances a thousand years ago. You must all be careful from this powerful demon. He is able to go into anypony's dreams and cause paranoia. He is like no pony-err-creature like you've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked being puzzled about everything.

"He has the power to destroy a pony in a snap."

Twilight added something to Luna's sentence.

"I've noticed that he is almost joking or laughing all the time."

"Ha! Just seems to me like another Discord!" Rainbow scoffed before Luna nodded her head.

"No, Hybrid has almost the same personality as Discord that's true. But his heart is pure of darkness and madness."

Rainbow Dash gasped and remembered what Hybrid told her.

"Guys! Before I woke up, Hybrid told me that he had some sort of army. Should we be worried? Cause we can just defeat them in less than a day!"

Luna interrupted her,"Rainbow Dash, you don't understand. If Hybrid ever entered into the real world, our world would be obliterated. To Hybrid it's just a game, but to us it would mean the end of Equestria. Look."

Luna used her magic to summon a book. The book appeared to have a hole in the middle, the shape of one of Rarity's diamonds.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

"This is what Hybrid is after," Luna answered,"This book contains legends and prophecies of future events. The weird hole you see on the cover of the book is a good thing. The book says,

When the four crystals unite,

They shall hold a key.

Fear the beast with no light,

This will be no cup of tea!"

Applejack was really confused.

"What the hay does that mean?"

"I was confused as well as you, Applejack. The four crystals are hidden somewhere in Equestria. They hold the key to releasing Hybrid from his prison. Celestia and I, a thousand years ago, met Hybrid. You may not know but there is a legend somewhere in that book that says that Hybrid was a third ruler. He helped us by making rainbows with his powers. That is all true, except a few details changed."

Twilight shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is keeping this book safe. That's why I'm asking you, all of you, to be the guardians of this book. You must not let it fall into the wrong hooves! And do not tell anypony about this! Only my sister knows and the rest of you."

* * *

CB walked into the treehouse and saw two ponies talking to each other. They looked at CB and said hi to Apple Bloom.

"Hey guys, this is CB. She's my new friend and she wants us to help her get her cutie mark!"

"Sure!" Scootaloo said in excitement.

Sweetie Belle agreed. "This will be fun!"

CB felt happy, but her mission.

 _"I guess I can put it off one more day. It wouldn't hurt. And Hybrid did say to gain_ _ponies' trust."_

"Great! Where do we start?!"

* * *

Celestia paced around her throne room waiting for somepony.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared next to her in a flash.

"You called for me, princess?"

"Discord. Where were you?"

"Relax, Celestia. You'll age faster if you keep up with the stress. And for your information, I was busy having my regular Tuesday tea with Fluttershy."

Celestia sighed,"Let's just get to the point. You may not have heard but something terrible has happened."

Discord snapped his fingers and a tea cup appeared in his paw.

"What happened this time? A friendship problem between two fillies? The cakes at Sugar Cube Corner aren't fresh? An evil cult, again."

"Hybrid."

Discord spat out the tea he was drinking and looked at Celestia with astonishment. He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

Discord wiped a tear from his eye and gasped for air.

"Hybrid? Really?! My old mentor which you banished about a thousand years ago? Please."

"It's true! He visited Luna last night and Twilight and her friends. He is planning on taking over the universe. If not destroy it!"

"Even if he did visit Luna, what's to say he's coming here? He's trapped in the dimension known as the Underworld. There's no way anypony can return from that awful place. But of course, he's no pony. It's Hybrid of course, and if I know my teacher he always finds a way."

"I'm afraid he's already on a quest to finding the crystals. But the only way to find them is if he had possession of the book which holds the map to finding them. And thankfully he can't open the book. He was cursed and banished, therefore a being of pure madness who is banished can't open something made from a pure heart."

A tea cup appeared again next to Discord and next to Celestia. She took it and Discord asked,"What do you suggest we do? Go and find them before he does?"

"Luna is already asking Twilight and her friends for help. The book is kept safe with Twilight. I trust that they will keep it safe."

* * *

Pinkamena walked in a dark hallway with Rainbow Factory Dash (RFD) to meet with Hybrid.

"What do you think he wants?" Asked RFD.

Pinkamena shrugged,"I don't know. But it may have something to do with S.P.E.C.T.R.A."

"Do you think it has to do with Creepy Bloom?"

"I hope not. I really do think she's doing what Hybrid asked of her. I hope she's okay. I still think it was a bad idea to send her off alone."

The two entered inside Hybrid's throne room and walked towards Hybrid. His throne was facing the other way and the two stood where they were. Hybrid started laughing and spoke in his cheerful voice.

 **"Pinkamena! Rainbow Factory Dash! Glad you could make it! Here, make yourself at home!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and a couch appeared next to the two ponies. Several things appeared such as a table, a lamp, popcorn and tea.

The two looked at each other in confusion.

"You seem happy." RFD said still confused why.

Hybrid turned his throne now facing them.

 **"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?! Being the brilliant fright hound I am, I've found something else that can take us to Equestria! You see, I recently made 'a deal' with my old friend, Chrysalis. She's forc-I mean convinced in helping us. In return I will grant her and her army all the love they want. Now she's working on finding the crystals to opening the book."**

"Chrysalis? You never told us that you had another friend." Said Pinkamena.

RFD agreed. "Yeah, the only friend you told us you had was Discord."

 **"Well, here's the thing. I was Discord's mentor in teaching him the inns and outs of becoming the lord of chaos. In return he was supposed to free me, thousands of years ago! Which I guess he forgot! So I decided to go with Queen Chrysalis. In gaining the love of all Equestria she was supposed to free us with that power. But she failed miserably! Next was King Sombra, he failed as well did Tirek. Oh, almost forgot to mention Nightmare Moon, that failure was no accident though. They were all my puppets! I basically made them who they are. Each of them failed in bringing me what I wanted. And if they do a negative thing to me, I'll do a negative thing to them. So I haunted some of their dreams from time to time. But now, I see that Queen Chrysalis won't disappoint me this time."**

RFD then asked Hybrid,"What if she fails, along with Creepy Bloom?"

 **"Hmm let me think. Eenie meenie minee...OBLITERATE THEM!"**

The two looked at him in fear as he laughed. Hybrid turned around facing away from them.

 **"But don't you ponies worry. I have eyes evvveeeerrryyyyywwhhhheeeerrrreee!"**

* * *

 **Hey everypony! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it then review and tell me how I did. Or PM me if you like! This story so far has been really fun to write and stay tuned for the upcoming chapter: The Hunt Begins**


	5. The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins**

 **Normal POV**

Twilight and her friends were at Twilight's castle looking through the book. Rainbow Dash started getting impatient and groaned.

"What are we doing? Aren't we supposed to be looking for the crystals?"

Twilight sighed. "We have to look for the map in this book if we want to find them, Rainbow Dash."

Twilight flipped through the pages and stumbled upon a weird picture. It showed a forest and an axe on a tree. Twilight started reading through the book while the rest of the mane six looked at what she was reading.

"Through my investigation of Ponyville, I have discovered that the Everfree forest has some weird anomalies hidden deep within the cold dark woods. And I know there is a crystal hidden there somewhere. I believe it's guarded by a weird creature who forbids anypony from taking it. I have to continue my investigation and continue on moving through this thick forest. I believe I'm being watched."

Twilight smiled,"I believe we have found the first location of one of the red crystals."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked at the page and saw a picture of a cave that had a symbol on it.

"That's where we're headed.

* * *

"Well, I guess swimming's out of the question," Scootaloo said while crossing something out on a piece of paper.

CB was so tired from trying to find out what her special talent was. She wanted to give up. She then remembered her special mission she had to complete. But, Hybrid could wait a day or two. After all, she did have about two weeks left.

"CB?"

CB got out of her trance and realized that Apple Bloom had been calling her.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired that's all."

"Well, do you still want us to help you find your cutie mark?"

CB thought for a moment.

"Ok."

* * *

The mane six walked through the Everfree Forest in hopes of finding the missing piece to the book.

"Twilight? Do we have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"We have to, or else all of Equestria will fall because of Hybrid. We must find them before he does."

Twilight was carrying the book, looking at the page to see where the 'map' was leading them. Applejack realized something important that she noticed about the book.

"Say, that book there reminds me of a journal of some sort. Ya think somepony wrote the book besides the princesses?"

They all looked at her in curiousity and Twilight rubbed her chin.

"It's a possibility. But who could have wrote it. This book looks as if it was written a long time ago. And there are even some words here that I cannot explain or interpret."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked Twilight as she opened the book to a page that showed a picture of a crystal in the middle of the page. Around it were symbols in a zodiac like form. And some of the symbols looked familiar. The symbols all had the mane sixes' cutie marks. Even the CMC's too. They all looked in awe at the page.

Twilight continued,"This page is really strange. I believe it's a prophecy of some sort. There are also a few cutie marks that I am not familiar with. Like these ones on the right. It's odd."

They all nodded, Rainbow Dash noticed something far in the distance.

"Everypony! I think I found the place where the crystal is!"

They all followed Rainbow Dash to a cave and sure enough it was the one they were looking for. The symbol on the cave was a triangle that had a hole in the middle. Twilight opened the book to the page where the zodiac was. On the bottom right the same symbol was there. There was some purple ink that circled it and led to a word that said: TIME.

They went inside the cave to investigat some more. As soon as they went inside, a hoof appeared outside with a hole in it. The pony outside the cave let out a little laugh.

Twilight and her friends looked around the cave in awe. There were symbols and drawings everywhere. Rainbow Dash noticed a certain drawing that showed a pegasus flying while making a rainbow behind her. On the bottom of the rainbow was five other ponies.

"Rainbow?! Where are you?"

Rainbow Dash called out to Twilight and said she was looking at something. Rainbow Dash flew away and next to Twilight.

"What is this place, Twilight?"

Twilight opened the book and answered Rainbow Dash's question.

"According to the book, we're in the Caves of Past, Present, and Future."

"A cave that tells time? Awesome!" Rainbow said as she flew around the rest of the ponies.

Twilight noticed something on top of a rock. It was a chest and on the walls around it were paintings of a red crystal.

"Everypony! We may have found the crystal!"

"I think you are mistaken."

The mane six looked behind them to see a familiar queen. The mane six gasped.

"Queen Chrysalis?! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

Chrysalis just laughed. "I'm here for a special mission. I believe that crystal belongs to me!"

Suddenly, two changelings came up from behind her and jumped towards the six ponies. Pretty soon they were surrounded. Chrysalis lugged and walked towards the chest.

"You ponies are sure gulli-"

Chrysalis opened the chest and looked in disbelief as the crystal was not in there.

"What?!"

The mane six were surprised as well. Chrysalis glared at them.

"What did you do with it?!"

Twilight just looked at her in disbelief also.

"I don't know. We're as confused as you are."

Sudddenly, the cave started to shake and the ground beneath them. Twilight yelled out to everypony to get out.

"The cave is falling apart! The chest was a trap!"

Chrysalis and her two soldiers teleported away as well did the mane six with the help of Twilight. The six ponies looked at the cave. It had fallen apart. Twilight panted for air.

"Whoever took the crystal, certainly didn't want anypony to follow."

They all nodded in agreement.

Twilight then realized something.

"The book!"

* * *

Chrysalis walked into her throne room and told her changelings to leave her all left while chrysalis drew a picture on the ground. She drew a diamond and stepped back. The symbol started to glow red and a familiar face appeared.

 **"Well, well, well. I like your place, Chrysi. But it could use a little more madness."**

Chrysalis had summoned Hybrid into her mind and he still went on with his joking personality.

"I'm sorry, Hybrid. But I'm afraid the first red crystal has gone missing."

Hybrid just kept his back towards her.

" **Go on."**

Chrysalis then grinned.

"But I got something better."

She then took out a book with a red crystal painted on top. Hybrid turned around and smiled.

 **"Hahahaha! You're a genius! This is even better then the crystals combined! With this we'll be able to find all the pieces and bring Equestria to ruin! Hahahahaha! By the way, don't worry about the first piece. I know where it is. I...see...eeevvvvveeerrryyyyttthhhhhiiiinnnngggg."**

* * *

Luna nodded and sighed as Twilight told her and Celestia what had happened to the book.

"It's alright, Twilight. We won't punish you. But we now have to work harder in finding the rest of the pieces. Only a miracle can save us from the wrath that Hybrid will bring upon Equestria."

Twilight put her head down at Luna's comment.

"Please. Don't punish my friends. They were just doing what I was telling them. Please punish me if you really want to."

Celestia nodded.

"That won't be necessary. Don't worry, Twilight. We have a plan B. Just go home and rest we have a big day tomorrow."

Twilight bowed to both of them and left Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight walked into town feeling down, she felt as if she failed everypony. As she walked she saw a friendly face that made her feel better.

"Hey, Starlight."

"Hey, Twilight. What's wrong?"

"It's just...I did something and I feel as if I failed everypony."

"Listen, Twilight. When you guys accepted me here in Ponyville and offered me friendship, I felt as if I didn't belong. But if there's one thing you taught me it's that friends are always there for you and you can never ever fail anypony."

Twilight smiled and hugged Starlight.

"Thank you."

Twilight walked away towards her castle and Starlight followed. Ever since she came to Ponyville and reformed, Twilight had let her stay in her castle. Starlight walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Finally. I can get back to what's important."

Starlight walked towards her bed and pulled a vase that was next to the bed on a table. The bed flipped up revealing a staircase leading underground. Starlight walked inside as the bed went down, hiding the secret entrance. Starlight lit up her horn as a torch for lighting the way. She walked towards a metal door and opened it slowly. She walked inside revealing something insane. There were computers everywhere with papers nailed everywhere. She walked towards a chest on a table and opened it using her magic. Inside the chest was something very valuable. A thin red crystal. Starlight narrowed her eyes and looked up. Infront of her was a huge giant metal triangle with a hole in the middle. A portal. She sighed.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **Hello everypony! This chapter is so far my favorite! It was fun to write and I hope you liked it. I also have some exciting news! I am now posting artwork on my deviant art page for this story! I will post some tomorrow and feel free to make some art for this story as well. My deviantart is: SuperCyclonePro**

 **See ya on the flip side!**


	6. Always Watching

**Always Watching**

 **Normal POV**

Twilight opened her eyes and realized that she was not at home. Around her were books floating, lists, science experiments, and scrolls. She walked around the weird looking world and took one of the scrolls to read. She started to feel a cold chill down her back and turned around. She wished she hadn't.

 **"Hiya, Twilight!"**

Hybrid then appeared behind her and she was startled for a moment.

 **"How's my favorite alicorn doing?"**

"Hybrid?! What are you doing here?!"

Hybrid snapped his fingers which created a cane for him to lean on.

 **"What? Can't an evil demon as myself visit a dear friend of mine?"**

Twilight just glared at him with an unamused look.

 **"Yeesh! Talk about moody. Listen, Twilight, I've been keeping an EYE ON YOU since then. And I've got to say I'm impressed on what you've accomplished since moving to Ponyville"**

"Really?"

Hybrid nodded and rubbed his chin.

 **"You deserve a prize. Here!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and a necklace appeared on Twilight's neck. It had teeth on it and Hybrid asked him what it was.

"What is this?"

 **"Deer teeth. For you kid! Ahahahahahaha!"**

Twilight screamed and took it off as fast as she could.

 **"Point is I like you. How's about I give you a hint huh? Just give up and let me take over. You wouldn't want your friends to get hurt would you?"**

"You stay away from them!"

 **"Or what? Are you gonna defeat me with the power of rainbows, magic, and friendship to make me reformed? Ahahahahahaha! Like you can even touch me! You know, you'd make a fine assistant for me and my friends back home. You'd be the smartest pony out of all of them. Of course you'd have to confront your other counterparts."**

"What are you talking about?"

Hybrid cleared his throat.

 **"Hold on. I was just getting there. Anyways, you could be my faithful student instead of Celestia's. You see, I need an alicorn for something I've been working on. If you agree to my deal my final part in my plan will be complete! And all I need is your help."**

"I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who you're talking to!"

Hybrid appeared behind her and laughed.

 **"Right. But remember! I'll be here for you! Ready to make a deal! Hey want to hear my impression of you in about three seconds? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Twilight woke up panting for air. She rubbed her head and sighed.

"When will this nightmare end?"

Twilight realized that the sun had come up and she smiled at the bright golden circle that filled the sky.

"Looks like that's my cue from Celestia that I have to meet up with her in Canterlot. I wonder what her plan B was."

Twilight walked out of her bed and into the room where there was a map. She activated it and started looking around for some places where the crystal could be. She then heard something behind her and noticed that it was Starlight.

"Hey Starlight. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just didn't get enough sleep that's all. I'm going to go meet up with Sunburst and I'll probably see you later today."

"Oh alright. Bye."

Starlight waved goodbye to her and left. Twilight looked back at the map and sighed.

"There's got to be a way to find all the crystals! If only I hadn't lost that book!"

"It's not your fault, Twilight."

Twilight looked behind her and saw Princess Luna walk up to her.

"Princess Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I saw Hybrid in your dream. Don't let him get to you, Twilight. You did the right thing in not accepting his offer. He never keeps his end of the deal ever!"

"How do you know that?"

Luna looked away from Twilight for a moment and sighed.

"It's probably best if you didn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind that. We have to focus on the task at hoof. We need to find a way to get all the crystals before Queen Chrysalis does."

Twilight thought for a moment and gasped.

"What if we didn't?"

Luna looked at her with a confused look.

"What if Chrysalis collects them all first and keeps it in her kingdom for awhile? That way we can steal all three and just worry about the missing one."

"That might work. But I doubt she will just leave the pieces unguarded. We would have to come up with a way so that we can attack at the right moment. We're going to have to plan this a little more. But it might work."

* * *

Scootaloo walked towards the treehouse to prepare for the CMC initiation meeting for CB. She had to rewrite the list because she didn't want the last incident with Babs Seed to happen again. But writing it was the least of her problems. She was tired from waking up that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

As Scootaloo walked through the forest her shadow changed from a pony to a dog with its teeth out and a big smile. Scootaloo didn't notice and walked inside the treehouse. As soon as she closed the door to it she felt really exhausted.

"Ugh! I wish there was a way or spell where I can stay up a little longer without falling asleep! But who has the time to help me?"

As soon as she finished her sentence the wind started to blow. The papers on the treehouse started to blow away. The entire world had turned gray and she was starting to freak out now. Scootaloo felt as if somepony was with her. She then noticed a big shadow covering her. She looked behind her and her mouth was wide open.

 **"I think I know a guy!"**

Scootaloo backed up a little while the strange dog-like creature swung his cane around.

 **"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scootaloo. I had a hunch I might bump into you."**

He then bowed and the entire world started to turn. Hybrid stood back up and Scootaloo fell to the floor of the treehouse.

"Who are you mister?" Scootaloo asked feeling a little afraid.

 **"Oh, sorry. I forget my manners. The name's Hybrid, a friend of Celestia's. And I already know your name, like I said earlier. And don't be afraid. C'mon, tell your Uncle Hybrid what's keeping you down."**

"Well, I've been really tired and I was hoping somepony could help me by making a spell of some sort."

 **"Well! You're looking at the right hound! I can make it so that your little list is done and you feel refreshed as ever!"**

"Cool! Thank you so-"

 **"Ah ah ah. This isn't for free though."**

"Oh, well how many bits are you asking for?"

Hybrid just laughed to himself.

 **"Oh, I don't want bits. I only ask for a small . . . FAVOR . . . in return."**

"Sure thing. What are you asking for exactly?"

 **"Nothing much. I just want one of those Wonderbolts posters over there."**

Scootaloo looked at where he was pointing and sure enough there they were. Three posters of the Wonderbolts hanging on the wall.

"I don't know. Those were given to me from Rainbow Dash."

 **"Seems to me that one little poster is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe! Besides, one poster couldn't hurt right?"**

Scootaloo thought for a moment. Could this even be a good idea? I mean, she had just met this Hybrid a few moments ago. And he does seem pretty weird.

 **"Tick tock kid."**

Hybrid held up his paw towards her and Scootaloo hesitated at first. She then thought to herself, _"One poster couldn't hurt right?"_

She took Hybrid's paw and shook it.

"So, which poster do you want?"

 **"Hmmm, let me think. Eenie, meenie, minee, YOU!"**

"Wait what?!"

Hybrid then went inside of Scootaloo and she fell back. The world turned to its normal color and Scootaloo was flying. She realized that she had turned slightly white and she was transparent. She looked down at the floor and saw her body, lifeless.

"What?! What's going on?! What did you do to my body?!"

Her body then started getting up and her smiled evily.

 **"Sorry kid but you're my puppet now! Ahahahahahaha!"**

"This can't be happening!"

Hybrid started walking and chuckled.

 **"Man! It's been so long since I've inhabited a body!"**

He raised his hoof and then slapped himself two times.

 **"Ha! Pain is halarious! And colored fur? This thing's deluxe!"**

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal?!"

 **"Listen kid, I'm on a very important mission on taking over Equestria and I don't need a crippled Pegasus like you getting in my way!"**

"But why take over my body?!"

 **"Well you see, I can't come into the real world without a vessel, an object or pony, and neither can you. And I need your body so that I can meet Cadance and Shining Armor's baby! She's a born alicorn and I need one for a special plan of mine. I heard her magic is far to great and caused some incident. Some snow storm, I don't know. I was to busy taking over another dimension while it happened."**

"You'll never even get near her! They're far away from here and I doubt that they'll come here!"

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle came in the treehouse.

"Hey Scootaloo! I just wanted to tell you that Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are coming to Twilight's castle to visit with their baby I'm going to go now okay bye!"

She left and Hybrid/Scootaloo smiled evily.

 **"Sure thing friend! I'll be right there!"**

"What?! Wait, Sweetie!"

Scootaloo went infront of her to stop her but she just walked through her. Scootaloo looked at herself with confusion and Hybrid walked next to her.

 **"Welcome to the Mindscape kid! No pony can hear or see you without a vessel!"**

"I won't let you get near their baby! I'm going to find Rainbow Dash and stop you!"

 **"But how can you stop me? Iiiif yoooouuuuu dddoooonnnnn'ttttt eeexxxiiisssstttt? Ahahahahahaha!"**

Hybrid then ran away towards Ponyville while Scootaloo just stood there with fear in her eyes.

* * *

Scootaloo flew across Ponyville trying to find Hybrid. She then saw him going into Twilight's castle. Scootaloo flew through her castle and saw Hybrid talking with her friends. Hybrid walked next to Pinkie and laughed.

 **"Hey, Pinkie? Want to here the exact moment and time of your death?"**

"Okay!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the doors of the map room opened revealing Cadance and Shing Armor with their baby. Twilight ran up and hugged them. Hybrid smiled. Scootaloo looked in horror.

 _"I have to find a way to warn them. What did he say? I can't be heard without a vessel?"_

Scootaloo turned around and noticed that Rainbow Dash walked into the library. Scootaloo followed her and saw that she was getting out a Daring Doo book. Scootaloo had an idea and went inside the book. Rainbow turned the next page and realized there was a page with a little fillie pegasus in it.

"Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash dropped the book and stepped back.

"Rainbow Dash it's me! Scootaloo!"

"Scootaloo? Is that really you?"

"Yeah! You have to help me!"

Rainbow was so confused.

"What happened to you?"

"Some weird dog-like creature named Hybrid tricked me into making a deal with him. Now he's taken over my body!"

"Why would he do that?!"

"He said he needed an alicorn."

"Flurry Heart."

"Bingo! You have to stop him."

Rainbow then flew into the room where Cadance and Shining Armor were. Rainbow ran towards Scootaloo and pounced her.

"Get out of my sister's body you evil fright hound!"

Twilight was taken by surprise by this.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?!"

"Hybrid's taken over Scootaloo's body!"

Pinkie gasped,"Hybrid Scootaloo! Scootabrid."

Hybrid had his eyes wide open.

 **"What?! Don't listen to her!"**

Twilight then shot a ray of magic at him but dodged it.

 **"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!"**

Twilight grinned,"But you're in Scootaloo's body now."

 **"Huh?"**

Suddenly, Applejack tied Hybrid up with her lasso and he tried to escape her grasp.

 **"Let me go cereal box!"**

Twilight shot a blast of her magic and Hybrid was thrown out of Scootaloo's body.

 **"Woah woah woah woah woah! Hey!"**

Scootaloo flew back towards her body and stood up.

"Yes! I'm in my own body again...and it's...just as underwhelming as I remember."

Suddenly, Scootaloo fell towards the floor as with the rest of the CMC and Mane Six.

* * *

The ponies looked around and saw Hybrid standing about ten feet away from them. His fur was now red and his eyes glowing bright red as well.

 **"You! You can't even imagine what you've just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like. . .WHEN I'M MAD?!"**

Hybrid then grew and became twenty feet long in height. He laughed and now had a dark deep voice.

 **"PREPARE TO EAT NIGHTMARES!"**

Twilight then remembered something.

"Hey Hybrid! Nice fur!"

She then blasted him with a giant ray of magic which caused a hole through his body.

 **"Ahhhhh!"**

Twilight then turned towards her friends.

"Everypony! Don't you remember? This is like a dream! We can do anything!"

 **"Wait what?! Who told you that?! Don't listen to her!"**

They all smiled and nodded. Applejack created a lasso with her mind and wrapped it around Hybrid's legs. He fell down and Fluttershy made a herd of rabbits appear. They were all biting him and he yelled from the pain. Rainbow Dash flew towards him and made a double sonic rainboom which caused him to fly back even farther.

Hybrid stopped and flew back towards them.

 **"That's it!"**

He then shot a ray of energy and darkness towards them. But Rarity used her mind to create a shield which bounced the ray towards Hybrid's eye.

 **"Ow my eye! Ahhhh!"**

Pinkie grabbed a giant party cannon and shot him so many times. Hybrid was now impatient.

 **"Enough!"**

The world turned completely white and all the ponies were now floating.

 **"I've got to say I'm impressed with you ponies. You're a lot more clever then the other dimensional beings I've visited. Like the time I met a talking Doritos with a top hat, attacked some puppy organization called the...Hound Puppies? It's pretty weird. That dimension disappeared all of the sudden. Oh! And that one time I visited a fox and bunny in a place called...Zoo...tropolis? Not sure. Anyways, my point being;** **I'm going to let you ponies of the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS! A darkness approaches, a day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you!"**

Hybrid then flew back and a zodiac of symbols from the book appeared surrounding him and spinning around.

 **"I'll be watching you!"**

He then disappeared. The ponies were teleported away from the dream realm and went back home. Twilight rubbed her head.

"Ugh. I never want to do that again."

All the ponies started laughing except for Cadance and Shining Armor who were baffled at what just happened.

* * *

Chrysalis walked in her throne room and summoned Hybrid again.

 **"Hey, Chrysi! Sorry I'm late. Had some trouble brewing."**

"Hybrid, we have found the second crystal. Chrysalis showed him and he smiled.

 **"Good work! Now you just need to find the other two and I'll take care of the missing one. Soon Equestria will fall! Ahahahahahaha! Oh wait! I almost forgot to do something before this chapter ends!"**

Chrysalis looked at him with confusion.

"Chapter?"

 **"Remember Chrysi! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Find the crystals! Bye!"**

Hybrid disappeared in a flash of light and Chryslis shrugged off what he said.

* * *

 **"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."**

Creepy Bloom looked at him bewildered.

"What do you mean?"

 **"What do I mean? I mean when I was being attacked and you just stood there doing nothi-"**

Hybrid noticed something in CB's memory and went to check it out. It was a memory of her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He smiled evily because he thought of the perfect way to manipulate Creepy Bloom.

 **"Well would you look at that? Those friends of yours really care about you."**

Hybrid then turned his head around like that of an owl and smiled evily.

 **"And you care about them."**

Hybrid then flew up to her face with his eyes red and pupils white.

 **"DON'T YOU?!"** Hybrid yelled with a dark and deep loud voice.

"What do you-oh. Oh no!"

 **"Perhaps torturing those kids will make you learn to obey me!"**

"No! Please don't! I'll find the book alright! I swear!"

 **"It's to late now. I already had somepony take care of it! But then again, there is one thing that you could do to redeem yourself. If Chrysalis fails in getting all the crystals then you must steal them from the ponies. Got it?"**

"Yes sir."

 **"But just to make sure, I'm going to send a familiar face over with you to Ponyville. So I guess you only now have one week because I'm sending more then one of you over there."**

"What? Who are you sending?"

 **"Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some madness to create. Remember! Time is running out!"**

Hybrid then disappeared from her dream.


	7. Seizing the Changeling Kingdom!

**Seizing the Changeling Kingdom**

 **Normal POV**

In the darkness a pony was running away through the forest. But the pony wasn't normal. It was a Changeling. He ran because he didn't want to be seen from her. Unfortunately he wasn't looking at where he was running and ran into a tree. He fell back from the force and rubbed his head. Suddenly, he was picked up by two cyan hooves and brought up to the pony's face.

"Start talking!" Rainbow Dash said yelling at his face.

"Never! The Changeling said laughing,"You can't stop Chrysalis! It's too late, she's already found the last piece by now! And when she finds the final crystal and Hybrid is released, there will be nothing he destroys!"

"Doesn't that mean he'll destroy you as well?"

The Changeling's eyes opened wide,"Please! You must stop Chrysalis! I don't want to be obliterated! I'm a Changeling! Not a puppet!"

"Is it really too late?"

"Most likely. She's keeping the book and pieces in the throne room. Please! There has to be something you ponies can do!"

* * *

Twilight looked over the map and saw Chrysalis' kingdom.

"The Changeling's right. By the time we get to the location of the final crystal, Chrysalis would have already found it by now."

Rainbow grew impatient.

"There has to be a way so that we can get the book and crystals back!"

Twilight smiled.

"Actually there is. We've pin pointed the location of all of the pieces and we now know where they are. Look at the map. Chrysalis has found each one except the first one. When they all line up together they make a giant diamond shape. And the middle of it is her kingdom. What we have to do is steal the crystals before Hybrid is unleashed."

Rainbow smiled and flew towards the map.

"Ha! We'll get that crystal in one second flat!"

"We'll have to be smart about this. I'll go tell the princesses and our friends that we'll both be heading out soon. If everything goes to plan we might have a chance at this battle."

* * *

Creepy Bloom walked along Ponyville feeling down. What was she going to do. She had already made friends and she never felt happier. But Hybrid knew what she was thinking. Who did he send? CB wasn't paying attention and bumped into a fillie and looked up.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I didn't see you there."

The pony revealed himself and smiled at CB. He chuckled,"Creepy? Wow you really are different. Just like the boss said."

CB looked at him for awhile with confusion and gasped. She knew who it was now.

"Creepy Black? Is that you?"

Creepy Black was a friend of hers back in the Underworld. He was a black furred fillie with red eyes and his mane dark grey. But now he had a peach colored fur with green eyes and brown mane. He had gotten his cutie mark back home when he made a rainbow himself. His cutie mark was a caution sign with a lightning bolt behind it.

"Yep! It's me," said Creepy Black with a grin. CB hugged him and he hugged back. CB looked around her and whispered to her friend.

"Let's go somewhere private. There's to many ponies here."

He nodded and they went behind Sugar Cube Corner and started talking.

"What did you do?" Asked Creepy Black with a concerned look on his face,"Hybrid called me to his throne room and seemed upset."

"How upset?"

"You don't want to know. Anyways, how'd you get him upset?"

"We'll, I sort of made friends here and probably got distracted."

"Creepy! You could have been seriously in trouble! You're lucky Hybrid didn't reach full on nightmare fuel on you. Seriously, he is angry back at home. Look. If we hurry and grab that book if Chrysalis fails, you can redeem yourself with Hybrid and you might get your cutie mark."

CB looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"I know. I just don't want to leave. I feel as if I belong here. We belong here."

"I don't follow. I mean, yeah this place is nice, but Hybrid is fueling with rage and besides. We only have one week left here."

She sighed.

"Even if I tried, Chrysalis may already have all the crystals. What's the point?"

Creepy Black thought for a moment.

"What if instead of the crystals we get him what he needs to power the weapon. An alicorn!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt anypony here. They're all my friends."

"Even the Mane Six and princesses?"

She nodded and Black face hooved.

"Listen, Creepy. We have to-"

"Hey, CB! Who's your friend?"

The two fillies looked behind them and saw Twilight with the CMC walking towards them. Creepy Black thought of something and waked in front of CB.

"The name's Shadow Striker. But you can call me Striker for short."

"Coooool!" The CMC said in unison as 'Striker' smiled proud. CB rolled her eyes and walked next to him.

"He's an old friend and we just reunited after a long time."

Twilight smiled and realized that it was almost time for the seize.

"I have to go, I'll see you all soon."

They waved goodbye to her and continued talking.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow Dash carefully walked through the Changelings' home. They snuck around a corner and managed to get into the castle. As they were near the throne room, two Changelings guarded the door. Twilight whispered to Rainbow her plan and she nodded with a sly smile on her face.

Twilight cast a spell on her making Rainbow and Twilight look like Changelings. They walked towards the two guards and they stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but this place is off limits while Chrysalis is sleeping in her bedroom."

Rainbow then replied to the guard,"Oh but you see, we were sent here to guard instead of you. You guys can go on your break."

The Changelings smiled and walked away.

"Thanks!" Said one of the Changelings walking away. "Now we can finally play Mono-pony."

The two ponies turned back into there normal forms and walked inside the room. Rainbow Dash scoffed as she saw the book and the two red crystals there on a pillar.

"Well that was easy! Told you we get it in at least ten seconds!"

"Actually you said one hour."

"Whatever."

Rainbow flew towards the top and grabbed the crystals and the book.

"Heads up!"

Rainbow threw the book towards Twilight and she caught it. Rainbow flew down and smiled proudly.

"Yes! We got them!"

"Not for long!"

The two ponies looked behind them and saw Chrysalis walking towards them. They gasped and soon a crowd of Changelings surrounded them.

"Where do you think you're going with that book?!"

Twilight hid the book in her satchel and glared back at the queen.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know Hybrid will destroy all of Equestria and you and your army!"

"You don't think I know that?!"

Twilight looked at her suspiciously. Chrysalis then ordered her army to attack them. Twilight quickly used her magic and teleported Rainbow Dash and her away from the Changelings. When they disappeared, the queen stood there. She didn't seem upset. In fact, she didn't show any real emotion.

"Thank you, Twilight," Chrysalis said whispering as she didn't want to her army to hear.

* * *

A few hours later, Twilight and her friends were celebrating. They were celebrating that they had finally gotten their hooves on the book. Even Princess, Celestia and Luna were there as well as Discord. Princess Luna told everypony to listen up and they did.

"As you know we have gotten the book and two of the pieces. But there are still two more left. And so far one of them is missing. So I propose that we get some sleep tonight, we have a big day tomorrow. I'll make sure that Hybrid stays out of your dreams. But I'll do the best I can."

Celstia agreed,"From now on we'll take more care of the book. We can't afford to lose it again. I fear that if Hybrid ever gets his paws on it, Equestria will never be the same again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis had summoned Hybrid and she was telling him what had happened.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it seems the ponies have stolen the book and the two pieces."

Hybrid glared at her for a few seconds and started chuckling. He then burst out laughing until he was crying from all the laughter.

"What's so funny?"

 **"Hahahaha! You think you can get away that easy?! You can never escape me, Chrysalis! Don't forget who helped you and your army the last time I was here!"**

"Helped?! You made me who I am today! I will not have it! Changelings are t meant to be this way! We were better until you tricked me and-"

 **"SILENCE!"**

Hybrid then grabbed her throat with his paw and gave her a nasty glare.

 **"Don't forget who's in charge here! Even though you failed me with the book, I have a different task for you to handle. Tomorrow is when everything changes! We will soon see which of the Mane Six SURVIVES!"**

Suddenly, random flashes of pictures of the Mane Six appeared in his eyes and he burst out laughing again.


	8. NOT WHAT SHE SEEMS!

**Hello everypony! I am very sorry for not updating for a long time! I had writer's block and couldn't think of a good ending for the chapter. On top of that I had to study for a big test and I'm class president of my school. So yeah, I'm really busy. Life! XD But anyways, thank you for being patient and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **NOT WHAT SHE SEEMS!**

 **Normal POV**

Twilight, the CMC, and the rest of the mane six were at Twilight's castle with Princess Luna. They were discussing over the matter of Hybrid's plans. Rainbow was getting impatient and groaned.

"What are we worrying about? We have the book! I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we won."

Luna nodded.

"I'm afraid not. I fear that there is another threat. Twilight, have you found anything about where the third crystal might be?"

Twilight looked through the book and nodded.

"No, but I'm still looking through."

Scootaloo walked towards Luna and asked her,"Princess Luna? Who is Hybrid and why does he want that book?"

The princess sighed,"Hybrid is an evil spirit who wants to turn Equestria into his image. He wants the book because there is something that can set him free. Celestia had to banish him to the Underworld dimension, or more commonly known as Tartarus, so that he would never cross here. I believe he's taken over Tartarus and turned it into his image. He plans doing the same here."

CB and Striker were listening to Princess Luna and looked at each other with a serious face.

"Aha! I found something!"

All the ponies gathered around Twilight to see what she was looking at.

"It says that the last piece is at a place deep underground filled with crystals."

"The Canterlot Caves!" Rarity said as Twilight nodded and kept reading.

"Wait, there seems to be a spell here."

Twilight handed Luna the book and she had a smile on her face.

"This is perfect! If we have three of the red crystals we can protect ourselves from Hybrid by creating a barrier!"

"My friends and I will go to the Crystal Empire and find the crystal."

Apple Bloom walked towards Applejack and begged,"Can we go with you? Please sis?"

AJ nodded,"Sorry sis, but you'll have to stay here. Now go with your friends at the tree house and I'll meet you there."

Apple Bloom sighed. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed her home. CB and Striker were about to go out when Luna stopped them. She looked at them with a friendly face and asked them what their names were.

"I'm CB and this is Striker. My friend."

The princess nodded,"Listen, I need some help with something and I need you two to come with me somewhere."

They agreed and Luna nodded at them.

"Come along little fillies. You see, if we cannot find the third crystal then we will just have to protect all of Equestria's dreams. And for me it is a task I cannot do. But with enough magic charged I can easily protect everypony. So we're going into the dream realm were we can find a spell that I saw somewhere. When we find the spell I will charge enough magic and Equestria will be safe."

"How will we get there?" Striker asked with a confused look on his face.

Luna smiled and closed her eyes. She told the two fillies to close their eyes as well. Suddenly, two white strings of magic came from her horn and landed on the two fillies' head.

* * *

CB opened her eyes and found herself in a rather strange place. There were stars everywhere and the place was covered in blue. Striker and CB followed the princess into a hallway of doors.

"Aha, here it is." Luna said opening the door. The two foals looked inside and saw a bunch of doors with Luna's name on it.

"What is this place?" Striker asked looking at a door.

"This is the realm of memories. My memories. In one of them is a memory of a spell. We just need to find it and we'll be able to protect ourselves from Hybrid. Now, let's find that memory."

* * *

Twilight and her friends trotted through the dark caves with only a little light from Twilight's horn to guide them. Twilight carefully read through the book and felt a bit of frustration.

"Where is the crystal?! Oof!"

She bumped into a wall and the book fell. She rubbed her head and examined the book. She gasped at what she saw before her. The book had some writing that seemed to be glowing.

Rarity gasped,"It seems to be some sort of invisible ink!"

"All of our answers were write in front of us!" Twilight said using her magic to take a hold of the book again.

She flipped through the pages and stopped to take a look on one certain image. It showed a giant machine and the writing around it was absolutely terrifying. The words around it said many things like:

 _I WAS WRONG!_

 _IT'S UNSTABLE'_

 _OUR WORLD IS NEXT!_

 _TOO POWERFUL!_

 _THE CHAOS WAR HAS BEGUN!_

 _AM I TOO SOON?!_

 _HYBRID IS TOO POWERFUL!_

 _FOUR PIECES!_

 _THE MACHINE SHOULD NOT BE ACTIVATED!_

 _ONE OUT OF SIX...WILL PERISH!_

Twilight realized what was going on and turned to her friends. Her face was pale and she was in complete shock,"We have to get back to my castle now!"

* * *

Starlight Glimmer and her best friend Sunburst were deep underground where the machine stood. Sunburst looked at the red crystal with astonishment.

"This is absolutely incredible! How did you manage to find such an artifact as this?"

"I have my ways, also I made exact copies of the pages from the book so that I could find out where the pieces of the red crystal are.

Starlight was looking at the red crystal she recently got and another one on the machine's battery. She used her magic to examine the papers that she had copied.

"We thankfully have all the pieces and can proceed with the plan, but I hope it won't malfunction."

Sunburst agreed with Starlight with a simple nod and started putting the pieces into the battery.

"I've calculated the time the machine will start, it is exactly ten minutes," Sunburst said with a little reassurance in his voice.

Starlight sighed,"Let's just hope this works."

* * *

Striker and CB trotted slowly through the hall of memories. Striker groaned and stopped on his tracks,"What are we doing?! I'm exhausted!"

CB rolled her eyes,"C'mon lazy colt. It's probably behind this door."

CB opened the door carefully and was shocked to see what was inside.

 **"Hahahahaha!"**

CB and Striker hugged each other with fear as flashes of Hybrid, Luna, and even Celestia flashed.

Where are these ideas coming from?! Who are you working with, sister?!"

"I am! Nightmare moon!"

"I need some help to find something."

"Then it's a deal. From now on till the end of time."

 **"Just let me into your mind, Luna."**

"Please. Call me, Nightmare Moon."

"Hahahahaha **hahahahaha**!"

CB was shaking in fear of the memories that flashed.

"Luna and Hybrid?!"

The two ponies looked behind them to see Luna with her eyes white and glowing.

"You should not have done that."

Luna walked towards them and the two ponies trembled in fear. Luna then grabbed them with her magic and the two ponies, still hugging each other, screamed in fear.

"Please don't hurt us Luna!" Striker said shaking and crying as well as CB was.

"Why would I hurt you?"

The two opened their eyes and saw that Luna's eyes were normal. She slowly let them down on the floor and they looked at her as she smiled sweetly at them.

"No need to worry Creepy Bloom."

The little fillie stood where she was in complete shock.

"H-how do you know my name? And why were you shaking hooves with Hybrid?"

Luna sighed and walked passed them. She stopped at the door that Creepy Bloom had opened and stared at it.

"I have some secrets that no pony should even hear. Truth is, there was no spell in my memory. I lied to you so that I would be able to convince you about what Hybrid is really doing. He's not just hurting us, but he is lying to you as well."

Creepy Black looked at Luna with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? How do you know so much about him?"

"Long ago, I thought Hybrid was my friend. My sister and I were in charge of raising the sun and moon. I then noticed something that angered me a little. I saw that all the ponies seemed to prefer the sun then me. I was filled with envy and wanted to teach everypony a lesson. But everything changed when I had the most peculiar dream."

* * *

Luna awoke, slowly opening her eyes. She looked in absolute amazement, the entire sky was violet and filled with stars. She walked around this wonderland, trying to figure out how she got here. Suddenly, a dark shadow castes over her. The princess quickly glanced back to see something strange.

 **"Hiya, Luna!"**

What she saw before her was...she didn't know how to explain it. It was a talking dog! He had black fur and he was covered in purple aura. His eyes were just two black oval-ish dots and his white fangs put a giant grin on his face. His ears were pointed upwards and was floating in mid-air.

The mysterious hound then appeared behind the alicorn mare and was startled.

 **"Woah! Don't have a heart attack! You're not 7,891 yet!"**

The creature spoke with a humorous tone and circled her.

"Who are thou?"

Hybrid stopped in front of her bowing.

 **"Name's Hybrid. And your name's Princess Luna, the pony who changed the world. But I'm getting ahead of ourselves! Here!"**

The dark hound snapped his fingers and chess board, along with tea, appeared.

 **"Wanna play a game of inter-dimensional chess? Have a cup of tea!"**

Luna grabbed a cup with her magic and Hybrid poured some tea with his telekinesis. Hybrid made two seats appear and the two sat. The two started playing the complicated game, and bonding with each other.

* * *

Luna sighed as she told the rest of her story to the two fillies.

"He told me he was amused with me. He liked the idea of how Celestia seemed to have more control and power and he wanted to help me. When I asked him why he simply said that he chose one brilliant mind a century. What a fool I was, blinded by his flattery and games. When he told me that he could give me power beyond my dreams I agreed with his plan. He said this was how genius was made, a little help from a friend. When I finally confronted my sister I felt sure of myself. There would only be one princess after that day. But when I was defeated and cast to the moon for one thousand years, I realized what Hybrid's intention was."

* * *

Luna ran across the violet sky with anger.

"Hybrid! You lied to me! I thought you said I was going to be the only prin-"

Luna stopped in her tracks as she gasped at what Hybrid was in front of. It was a giant factory with colored smoke around it. It made horrible sounds of wailing and machines cranking. Hybrid turned to face her and laughed.

 **"Looks like somepony got smart. Let's just say about a thousand years from now your world is going to learn how to party!"**

"No, I'll stop you! I'll destroy you!"

 **"A deals a deal, Nightmare. You can't stop my madness from entering your world! And even if you do, I will always return! I am a being of pure energy with no weakness! But I can't wait till you return back home. It'll be fun to see you all paranoid for my return! Cute even!"**

Luna awoke, finding herself on the moon. She cried and buried her face in the moon's rocks.

* * *

Luna finished her story with sadness in her eyes. She walked up to the fillies and spoke with a calm voice.

"That is why I must stop Hybrid. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

Creepy Bloom scratched her head with confusion and astonishment.

"Wow, I didn't know Hybrid was like this. I thought we were doing the right thing. All I wanted to do was to get my cutie mark."

Striker walked up to her and put his hoof on her shoulder. Luna nodded and they returned to Twilight's castle. Creepy Bloom looked at Luna with repentance and hugged her leg.

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna! We didn't know!"

Luna knelt down and hugged the fillies.

"Don't worry my children. All is forgiven. Now don't be afraid of Hybrid, I'll protect you both from his wrath."

Suddenly, the doors of Twilight's castle burst open. Twilight ran open and dropped the book on the map. Luna looked at Twilight with confusion, the Princess of Friendship had a clear crystal with her.

"Twilight Sparkle, what is wrong?!"

Twilight put the crystal over the book and Luna had a worried look on her face. The crystal revealed her castle. Except, under the great crystal building, a machine was revealed to exist.

"There is something you're hiding from us, Luna!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the Princess of the Night with a threatening tone in her voice,"Are you on Hybrid's side?!"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!" Luna yelled at Rainbow Dash with her "Equestrian voice." The Mane Six backed away in fear and the earth started to shake. Lightning flashed outside and it started pouring. The ground shook even more and everypony started to panic. Was the world ending?

"We have to get underground!" Twilight yelled at her friends and teleported them along with her. Luna gasped and teleported her and the two fillies with her to stop Twilight. Twilight appeared in an underground room filled with weird technology, but that is not what surprised her. In front of her was one of her friends. Starlight Glimmer.

"Twilight?!" Starlight said with complete shock.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Starlight and had her pinned against a wall.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Starlight tried to escape Rainbow's grasp, but she was too strong. Sunburst tried to get Dash to let her go, but she didn't budge.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from the great machine that stood in front of them. The earth shook and all gravity disappeared. The ponies started to lose control and flew everywhere. Twilight bumped into a lever and noticed the on and off words written on it.

Rainbow Dash yelled at her friend from the ceiling she was stuck on,"Twilight! Pull the lever before the world is destroyed!"

Twilight used her magic and pulled it half way before Starlight yelled out to her.

"Wait! Please Twilight! Don't do it! I'm doing this to save everypony in Equestria!"

"She's lying! Don't waste time!" Rainbow Dash argued and time WAS running out. A clock on the wall showed a time of exactly twenty seconds left.

"Please Twilight," Starlight said with a little sadness in her voice,"I know I've done things in the past, but I am not trying to destroy Equestria! Even more important our friendship!"

"Listen to her, Twilight Sparkle! This will save Equestria!" Luna yelled but was then interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "They're all lying! Pull the lever!"

Twilight closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Twilight flew away from the lever and sighed,"I trust you, Starlight."

"Twilight! Are you crazy! We're all going to-" Rainbow Dash was then interrupted by an alarm going off. A bright light covered the castle, Ponyville, heck! Equestria was covered by a bright blinding light. The light then dimmed after a few seconds and gravity was back to normal. Rainbow fell to the floor and rubbed her head. She looked up to see the machine. A portal shone with a supernatural blue glow. Then, it happened. A figure walked out of the portal wearing a was an alicorn! The alicorn walked forward a little and stopped in front of the book. The alicorn picked it up with it's magic and put it in it's coat.

"What? Who is that?" Rainbow asked aghast at the site before her violet eyes.

Luna replied looking at the alicorn with amazement,"The author of the book. The Mother Mare. The creator of Equestria."

The alicorn took off its mask to reveal her white fur and red-ish brown mane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Queen Faust."


	9. The Broken Empire

**The Broken Empire**

 **Normal P _OV_**

 _Two young fillies ran around a garden laughing and playing with each other._

 _"C'mon! I bet you can't catch me!" The first one said running away from her younger sister._

 _"Wait up!"_

 _Suddenly, the two fillies bumped into somepony. They looked up to see an alicorn with white fur and a red mane smiling at them._

 _"What are you two fillies doing?" Asked the mysterious alicorn._

 _The two fillies ran towards her and laughed._

 _"We're just playing! Tag! You're it!"_

 _The alicorn giggled and chased after them. She teleported in front of them and hugged them tightly._

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _The two fillies laughed and hugged the alicorn with smilies on all of their faces._

 _"We love you, mommy."_

* * *

Luna looked with astonishment, she was here. Finally here! After thousands of years! She was here!

"I-it's really you," Luna walked towards the alicorn,"Mother."

"Mother?!" All the ponies called out, confused about the situation.

The mysterious alicorn ran towards her daughter and hugged her.

"It's alright, Luna. I'm finally here."

Suddenly, the sun princess burst through the door with Discord to see what was going on.

"Sister?! Are you alrig-"

Celestia looked with her mouth open. For in front of her was her long lost loved one.

"Mother? Mother!"

Celestia ran towards the alicorn and hugged her along with Luna.

"Hey,"Pinkie said raising her hoof,"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but...WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The mysterious alicorn looked at the six ponies with her face full of shock.

"Is this-"

"Yes, mother. They're finally here." Celestia told her long lost relative who walked towards the ponies. She smiled and took her hoof out to greet Twilight.

"Well hello there. You must be Twilight Sparkle. I'm Queen Faust, but you can just call me Fausticorn. Or just Faust."

Twilight shook her hoof. She was surprised and confused of how she knew her name. Faust then had a frown on her face when she looked at Twilight and her friends closely.

"You...you're an alicorn?"

Twilight nodded, of course she was. Why did she look upset? The queen looked at her friends and sighed,"Everything's not originally what I had thought it would be. Hybrid wasn't lying when he said he would fix my 'mistakes.'"

Rainbow Dash turned to Rarity and shrugged. Discord walked up towards Faust and looked down at the floor,"Things have changed since you, well, disappeared."

The queen nodded and looked at everypony in the room,"Follow me. I will explain to you what is going on."

They didn't try to argue with her and followed.

* * *

Everypony sat down and their attention was focused on the queen.

"A long time ago, there were two rulers that reigned over Equestria. Queen Faust; the creator of Equestria and its sun. And Coatl; he created the moon and half of Equestria. Even another world. Together they brought peace and harmony, love and forgiveness, the magic of friendship. They created good. They made Equestria to be a land of joy and happiness. But we're there is light, shadows abound."

* * *

 _The sun was setting on a dark day today. The clouds covered the entire world and lightning flashed out of them. The sky was angry. Angry at her. Not far from where the Queen of Equestria lived, a cliff could be seen in the distance, and on that cliff was Coatl. He had white fur, with eyes of fire and a body stronger than any known material to exist. He looked at the castle with pure hatred._

 _"I will eradicate this world from her. I will change what she took from me! Yes! Above her throne herself! I will become, a **hybrid of madness!"**_

 _The hound then grabbed his chest and tore himself apart. His body changed into black fur with a red aura covering him. And his eyes were now blood red with fury. Suddenly, three different lights appeared in the sky. The lights glowed bright white, yellow, and blue. The blue light was dark and the moon followed her. The bright yellow light was magnificent and the sun followed her. But the bright white light grew by the second and the sun, moon, and stars followed her. The yellow light spoke with a commanding shout._

 _"Your pride shall be brought down to the grave!"_

 ** _"I cannot die!"_**

 _The blue light then spoke with serenity and sadness in her voice,"You will long to die. And you will!"_

 ** _"Luna, do not stand in my way!"_**

 _Suddenly, the bright white light grew and shot the abomination._

 _"Down, Hybrid! Down! To Tartarus!"_

 ** _"NOOOOO!"_**

 _The hound was then engulfed by fire, never to be seen again._

* * *

 _Fire spread around the dark abyss and spikes grew from the ground. A dark figure lay at the ground. The figure started to move._

 _ **"This anger...this frustration...this world...I must be free!"**_

 _Hybrid then sprang up and Tartarus was covered with fire. The fire started to form into a giant building. The smoke cleared to reveal a giant factory, spewing out colors. The hound started to twitch a little and had a creepy smile on his face._

 _ **"I believe I'm missing something. Ah yes! Slaves!"**_

 _Hybrid snapped his fingers and a swarm of flames covered the ground. The smoke cleared once again to reveal many ponies. The ponies looked around with confusion. They then had their attention to the dark being above them, sitting on a throne._

 _ **"I am Hybrid, creator of madness. We will not dance at the throne of Faust! We will topple it! Let Faust fear us!"**_

* * *

 _Faust walked inside a room, inside were two young teenage alicorns sleeping. What was she to do? Her two daughters and her had been in a battle with Coa-Hybrid. Hybrid. She sighed and walked towards Celestia, her oldest daughter. She couldn't bare the thought of her two daughters shivering in fear, knowing that there was now a dark force._

 _The queen then had an idea. A very risky idea._

 _"I must erase their minds. No! But, I cannot let them live in fear."_

 _Faust then closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. A ray of light shot at the two mares and dimmed after a few minutes. The queen then fell down and cried,"Forgive me! I have erased my own flesh and blood's minds! It was for the greater good!"_

* * *

 _TEN YEARS LATER..._

 _The queen walked inside a dark room and took out a book. She started writing in it and heard something behind her. She turned around to see an animal with limbs of different animals. The queen smiled and greeted him._

 _"Hello, Discord. I'm glad you came."_

 _"Well of course. You said you needed me for something after all."_

 _The queen told Discord to follow her to another room. When they got inside, Discord looked in awe. For in front of him was a giant machine._

 _"Woah! What is this?"_

 _The queen smiled with pride and explained to him her creation._

 _"This right here is a portal. To what you may ask? It is a portal to other dimensions so that we can gain more allies to stand against Hybrid. That's if he ever returns. I mean, I know you know him well. He was your father after all."_

 _"I'm not sure I'm so proud of that now. And who's to say he will return?"_

 _"I know he will try to find a way to bring Equestria to its knees. But this is our only solution."_

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _The alicorn looked at him with determination._

 _"I know it will. Now, help me by making sure the machine doesn't malfunction by pulling that lever."_

 _Discord nodded and walked next to the lever while Faust got a statue of a pony to launch in the machine. She tied a rope around it and then restraining it on a pole._

 _"Ready when you are, Discord."_

 _Discord nodded and pulled the lever causing the machine to activate and opening a portal. The queen then pushed the statue into the portal and it disappeared. She smiled for her plan was working. But what she didn't know was that the rope was accident ly tied around her leg. Discord noticed this and tried to warn the alicorn. But it was too late. Faust started to float in mid air and was being sucked by the portal. Discord gasped and tried to save her. Faust held the book with her magic and threw it at Discord and he caught it._

 _"Take it, Discord! Protect Equestria! Protect my daughters! Don't let Hybrid fool you!"_

 _"Faust!"_

 _"Discord!"_

 _She was then sucked inside and a blinding light exploded in the room. The machine then malfunctioned and shut off. Discord held the book in his paw and claw and looked up at the machine. What was he to do?_

* * *

The queen finished her story with sadness in her eyes. Everypony was silent for a few minutes. This was a lot of information to take in at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep down a dark figure was watching the ponies with a smile streaking his across his muzzle.

 **"I guess it was Fausticorn's turn to move her pawn. And you know what that means? It's my turn to chose my pawn on the OUTSIDE!"**

Hybrid's eyes then turned into flashes of pictures of every single pony in Equestria. The end is almost here.


	10. Creepy Bloom V the Future

**Creepy Bloom V the Future**

 **Normal POV**

"Wha-where am I?"

Faust looked around her, it was dark. Cold. Burning. The world was filled with spikes and fire. And in the distance was a building spewing smoke of colors. She started hearing whispers behind her and she sighed.

"Why have you come to talk to me?"

 **"What's wrong? Why can't I greet an old friend?"**

"We are not friends. At least, not anymore."

 **"Hehe, you were always so stubborn, Fausticorn."**

The queen turned around to face Hybrid and stared straight into his cold eyes.

"I saw it. I saw it all. Your world. The world you created when I went in that dang portal! I saw your intentions."

 **"What can I say? I always plan ahead."**

"Why create a world so that you can torture beings?"

Hybrid walked around on his hind legs and faced away from her.

 **"Power, Faust. Power. Creation. It was all mine. And you took it away!"**

"I took nothing! You chose to give it away! We were meant to create together. To spread friendship all over the universe. We were friends, Coatl."

 **"That name means nothing to me anymore. Don't you see what I've become? A combination of madness! Hybrid, the King of Madness!"**

"Your creations think otherwise. I see in their hearts that they have a glimpse of light in them. Even Creepy Bloom."

 **"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. That's why when I return you and your ponies will see what true greatness is! You can't stop me! I always have a plan!"**

Faust stared at him with sadness in her eyes,"You had everything my dear friend. You had freedom. You stood by my side and ruled along with me. But you threw it all away."

Hybrid walked behind the queen and when he appeared he transformed into a red cloak with a skull of a dog on it. He smiled evilly, **"We will talk later, Faust. I have some business to attend to."**

* * *

CB walked around Ponyville with Striker and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were still trying to find a way to find out what CB's talent could be.

"What's next?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom shrugged,"We could try dancin'?"

CB sighed,"Maybe I won't get my cutie mark at all."

Scootaloo nodded,"No, won't give up! We just need more ideas."

CB scratched her mane, what were her friends back in Tartarus doing now? Did they know of what she was doing?

* * *

Pinkamena walked inside a room and looked around. She was in the room where made their weapons and armor. She was looking around for her friend-

"Oh! Hello there, Pinkamena. I wasn't expecting you to come here, at least not today."

Pinkamena smiled at her friend. Murdershy. While she seemed calm she was a skilled warrior.

"I'm just checking to see if the weapons are prepared for today. Hybrid says to be ready for something. But I'm not sure what."

Suddenly, the intercom turned on and announced that all the high ranked ponies come to the board room.

"Well, that sounds like us. We better hurry."

Pinkamena walked inside the board room and sat in her seat. She sat next to Rainbow Factory Dash and she whispered to her,"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

Dash nodded and whispered back,"Rumor says it's about Creepy Bloom and about somepony else."

 **"Quiet. Quiet now. Thank you for coming and I'll take role call before we start. Pinkamena?"**

"Here."

 **"Rainbow Factory Dash?"**

"Present."

 **"Little Miss Rarity?"**

"Here sir."

 **"Murdershy?"**

"H-here mister Hybird sir."

 **"Rotten Applejack?"**

"Yehaw!"

 **Experimental Twilight?"**

"Here."

 **"And finally Candy?"**

Everypony turned to the Candy Mare who was munching on a shoe.

 **"I'll take that as a yes. First order of business; Pinkamena? How are we with the weapon?"**

"Everything's in order, sir. All we need is a power source."

 **"I can manage that. Rainbow Factory Dash? How is the army? Are they prepared to fight when ready?"**

"Yes sir! I made sure that they trained harder today."

 **"Well done. Now that that is done, I have some news. It seems that an old friend of mine has returned. Queen Faust."**

The board turned around to talk to each other. They whispered and questioned how she came back.

 **"That's not all. It appears that Creepy Bloom has taken her side! As well as Creepy Black."**

They were now interested in the matter at hoof. Pinkamena couldn't believe it. Creepy Bloom couldn't have done such a thing. And even if she did she would have had a good explanation. But what?

 **"That is why today is the dawn of something new. Today is the day."**

"If you don't mind me asking, what's happening?" Asked Experimental Twilight putting her goggles on her mane. Hybrid smirked.

* * *

Faust, the mane six, the princesses, and the CMC were at Twilights castle discussing something important.

"How will we know when he will attack?" Twilight questioned the queen,"Is there a way to stop him?"

Rainbow Dash interrupted,"Speaking of which, we haven't seen Queen Chrysalis at all. She may be planning something."

They all nodded while CB was thinking of her friends back hom-...back in Tartarus. That could no longer be home for her. This was true freedom. Why Hybrid would give it away she would probably never understand.

Suddenly, her fur started glowing. Even Striker's! Everypony stared at the two fillies as they transformed. When the light dimmed the ponies gasped and backed away.

"Whats wrong? Why are you guys-"

CB looked at her fur and gasped. She was now her original form before she came to Equestria. She looked at Striker, he was now his dark form too. Creepy Bloom looked at her friends and tried reasoning with them. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth.

"She's a spy! Hybrid must have sent her!"

She started walking towards her and Creepy Bloom backed away. She didn't see were she was going and bumped into the table where the crystals were. The crystals fell down and shattered into thousands of pieces. Everypony was silent and thunder raged outside.

"What's going on?!" Shouted Applejack as the ground shook beneath their hooves.

Faust ran outside as well as the others. They looked up in the sky and saw a dark figure in the sky.

 **"Ahahahahahaha!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and Creepy Bloom was knocked out.

 **"At last! At long long last! The gate between worlds has opened! The event that was prophecied has come to pass! The day has come! The Equestria is finally mine!"**

The book then shot a blast of fire in the sky and created a red crystal in the sky.

 **"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

The ponies, dragons, and animals all over the world looked with horror at the bright red glow in the sky.

"What's going on?' What is that?!" Shouted Twilight pointing at the madness in the sky.

"We're too late! It's the end of the world." Faust said putting her head down.

 **"Ahahahahahaha!"**


	11. Madnapocalypse I

**Madnapocalypse I**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Ahahahahahaha! Oh it's happening! It's finally finally happening! Ahahahahahaha! Physical form?! Don't mind if I do!"**

The sky roared and was filled with the color of blood. Striker ran around looking for Creepy Bloom and found her on the floor. He ran towards her but was blinded by a bright light. Creepy Bloom started floating in mid air and was suddenly shielded by a heart with a halo around it.

"I have to get help!"

The citizens of Ponyville watched in horror as the dark hound grew and completely covered Equestria with his shadow.

 **"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP ONE LIFE SPAN TWO DIMENSIONAL FIVE SENSE SKIN PUPPETS! FOR ONE TRIllion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension! Waiting for a new universe to call my own!"**

Hybrid shrunk to his normal size and appeared before the ponies.

 **"Name's Hybird! But you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and the Everfree Forest caught on fire in only a matter of seconds! The citizens backed away from the incredible being with fear.

 **"Now meet the gang of inter-chaotic beings and nightmares I call my friends! Pinkamena! Rainbow Factory Dash! Experimental Twilight! Little Miss Rarity! Murdershy! Rotten Applejack! The Candy Mare! Oh what the hay! Her name's Candy! Then of course there's also Forever Faithful Twilight, SAM Big Mac, the animatronic pony gang, Creepyloo, Creepy Belle, the Shadow Pony, Flutter-Island-Shy, and the rest. This is our town now freaks!"**

They all started laughing and the Mayor of Ponyville walked up to Hybrid,"Now see here you unholy dog creature thing! As mayor, I strongly urge you to get lost!"

Derpy came from behind her and shouted at them as well,"Yeah! Things with strange eyes are weird!"

"We don't like out of towners!" Granny Smith yelled back while Big Mac agreed,"Eeyup!"

Then Spoiled Rich and Filthy Rich came with Diamond Tiara and her mother spoke,"I would just like to say, as a rich pony, we welcome you to have full control. Perhaps we could be your servants of the apocalypse?"

"Mom?"

"Not now sweetie. The grown ups are talking."

 **"Wow that's a great offer! How bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and the Spioled Rich's eyes were now her mouth. And her nose was her ears and her mouth was now her eyes as well. She tried crying out for help but then fell down to the floor. The ponies then started running all over, panicking and screaming.

 **"Ahahahahahaha!"**

Hybrid shot a ray of fire from his eyes towards Lyra which turned her into a statue. Bon Bon screamed as her friend was being dragged away by Flutterbat.

"Lyra! Noooo!"

 **"It's time we do a little redecorating! I could really use a castle of some kind!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and Twilights castle became a huge factory with colors of smoke coming from it.

 **"And how about some bubbles of pure madness?!"**

At his command thousands of bubbles appeared and spread all over Equestria.

 **"This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme! Welcome one and all to Madnapocalypse**

* * *

"So this is how the world ends?" Pinkie said looking at the carnage in front of her. "Not with a bang but a...bippity bobbitty boop."

Twilight gazed as well,"Madnapocalypse."

"We must find a way to stop Hybrid!" Faust said with determination in her voice,"Every second he becomes stronger."

"Are you even sure beating Hybrid is possible now?" Asked Twilight as Faust looked down at her,"No, I don't even think my powers are strong enough. But I know that being a hero means to fight back even if the chances are slim. So, will you help me? Will you all help me?"

Twilight nodded,"To the ends of Equestria."

"Good! Because that's where we're headed."

"Are you ponies insane?!" Everypony turned around to see Rainbow Dash with a furry in her eyes. "I'd say we get the hay out of here!"

"Where to exactly?" Applejack said feeling pretty frustrated as well as the others.

"I don't know! But I know it's not as stupid as going and fighting a being of pure madness and power that could end us in a snap!"

Twilight walked up to Rainbow Dash,"Please, Rainbow. We might have a chance at beating Hybrid if we work together."

"Don't you see, Twilight? There's nothing we can do! We're powerless! We have no weapons, the Elements of Harmony are useless, and not even the creator of Equestria can stop that thing!"

"Enough! I thought you were the element of Loyalty?! One of the foundations to friendship?!"

Rainbow stared at her coldly,"At a time like this, what can friendship do?"

Twilight and the others looked at her with complete shock. Rainbow turned around and walked away. She stopped in her tracks, not turning around, and said one last thing to Twilight.

"If you go out there, you're going to die."

Twilight put her head down, tears slowly walking across her cheeks,"At least I'm not afraid to do the right thing."

Rainbow walked further more and dashed away in the air. Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes and felt a hoof one her shoulder. Faust sighed,"We must go. Rainbow Dash has chosen a different path now. It's hard to tell if she'll turn back, but we must continue."

Twilight nodded and raised her wings up high,"Come on everypony, we have a world to save."

Faust nodded and raised her wings in the air,"Alright everypony. Celestia and Luna will accompany me to go and fight Hybrid."

"I think that's a bad idea, Queen Faust," Applejack added,"I may not know any fancy smancy spells or magic, but I do know that Hybrid would want to wipe out all alicorns."

Twilight agreed,"She's right. It's dangerous and risky."

Faust closed her eyes and sighed,"We will do what we must."

"You're not going anywhere without me."

They turned around and saw Discord accompanied by Striker.

"I'm not going to miss a chaos outbreak like this. Plus, this little guy helped me."

Celestia smiled and rolled her eyes,"C'mon. We have work to do."

They flew away but Discord stopped and turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, keep Fluttershy safe for me."

Twilight nodded and he teleported away. Twilight signaled for her friends to follow her,"Alright. Follow me. We have to go and make sure they're safe."

They nodded and followed. Twilight looked at Striker and nodded,"You can come too. We need all the help we can get." Striker smiled and ran past her. Twilight looked behind her where Rainbow Dash disappeared. She sighed and turned her head back to the road ahead of her.

* * *

 **"Ready to cause some havoc, freaks?!"**

The ponies of nightmares nodded, shouted, and raised their hooves in excitement. Suddenly, a blast of light went through Hybrid's chest, making a hole.

"HYBRID!" Faust cried out with fury.

Hybrid's skin replenished and his chest was back to normal.

 **"Well, well, well. And here I thought today couldn't get any better!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers which caused a blast of energy to knock Faust on the ground. Hybrid laughed and pointed, **"Is that all you got?!"**

Hybrid was then knocked to the ground as well by the Princess of the Night.

 **"Hehe, you shouldn't have done that, Lu Lu."**

Hybrid flew to her, flying faster than even Rainbkw Fash, and upper cutting her in the jaw. Celestia saw this and went to make an attack on him. He quickly dodged her blast and teleported next to her. He smashed her with his elbow and knocked her down to where Luna and Faust were.

 **"This is a disappointment. I thought you would actually put up a good fi-"**

"Hey!"

Hybrid looked down and saw a familiar draconequus. He stood in front of the knocked out mares and stood proud.

"You won't set another paw on them! Not while I'm around."

 **"Oh well. Looks like I'll have to destroy all of you! Even my faithful student, Discord!"**

He then shot a blast of red electricity and it hit our four heroes. Twilight and her friends looked at the sight in front of their eyes. As soon as the smoke cleared up, it revealed no mates or even one draconequus. They were gone.

 **"Ahahahahahaha! Yes! Too easy!"**

Twilight was on the verge of tears, they were gone. Zap. Out of existence! She was filled with anger and flew above her place where she was hiding. Spike tried to stop her but he was too late.

"That's enough! Stop this madness! Or else!"

 **"Now, isn't. This. INTERESTING?!"**

Hybrid then appeared in front of Twilight with his evil grin.

 **"The Princess of Friendship is threatening me."**

Hybrid's creations laughed at the joke he made.

 **"You think you can stop me?! Go ahead, shooting star! Show me what you got!"**

Twilight took out the book and read through it, quickly flipping through the pages.

 **"Do it kid! Do something brilliant that's going to stop me! What you got?! Go ahead, shooting star! Every pony's waiting!"**

Twilight lost her patience and flew towards him to knock him right in the eye. But before she could even touch him a sort of force around his body knocked her back. She fell down with exhaustion. Hybrid grabbed the book and laughed.

 **"That's right! Don't be a hero kid! This is what happens to heroes in my world!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and the book caught on fire. Twilight gasped,"The journal!"

 **"Not much of a threat now, are you?"**

Hybrid grabbed her with his magic and laughed, **"Aw, don't look so down, Twi Twi. It's not too late to join me. With that giant brain of yours you'll fit right in with my freaks."**

"I'll die before I join you!"

 **"Well then if that's the way you want to be. Oh! I almost forgot! Why did the little alicorn do this?"**

Hybrid raised his arms and Twilight did the same,"Like this?"

Hybrid then shot lasers from his eyes and Twilight was turned into complete crystal.

 **"Because I needed a new back scratcher ! Ahahahahahaha!"**

Twilights friends were stunned and in complete shock at what just happened before them.

 **"Oh, by the way, Candy! You've earned a treat! Have her friends for a snack!"**

"Wait! What?!" Spike said as the candy mare licked her lips with her candy tongue.

 **"Henchfreaks, roll out!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and a car appeared. It had a red crystal on the hood and they all got in the vehicle. The candy mare smiled and chased the poor ponies. They screamed and ran for they're lives.

* * *

Chrysalis watched from outside her window at the chaos outside. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Why are you so surprised?"

Chrysalis quickly turned around, startled at the voice behind her. There was a mare in the shadows with a grin on her face.

"Didn't you know he'd return? The prophecy did say he'd come to bring Equestria to its knees."

The mare walked out of the shadows to reveal her pink fur and green eyes.

"I have been sent here by the King of Madness himself to give you this message: you and your army from now on will take orders from Hybrid. The punishment for declining his rules is death. Security reasons, you understand?"

The queen narrowed her eyes at Pinkamena and nodded.

"Good, because we already have a task for you."

* * *

 **Surprise! I actually updated early! XD This story is almost done by the way and the upcoming chapters will be more exciting then the first! This chapter actually got a little dark, who knows what might happen next?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and I'll talk to you all later!**


	12. Madnapocalypse II: An Alliance?

**Madnapocalypse II: An Alliance?**

 **Normal POV**

"Okay, I think we lost her!" Spike said as he catches his breath.

The other gasped for air while Applejack was pondering.

"We have to do somethin'!"

Rarity nodded,"I agree with Applejack. But, what can we do? Twilight has been turned into pure crystal!"

"What?!"

The mane six turned around and saw a familiar pegasus staring at them with shock.

"Ya heard her, she's...gone."

Rainbow nodded in disbelief. Fluttershy had tears in her eyes as she told Rainbow the rest,"It's true, even Faust, Princess Luna and Celestia...and..D-discord."

She then fell to the floor and cried. Rainbow sighed,"I knew this would happen! I told you that this was suicide!"

Applejack gritted her teeth,"Well, at least we stood by our friend instead of flying away like a coward!"

Rainbow Dash boiled with rage and wanted to prove AJ wrong. Pinkie Pie stopped her from getting close to Applejack and Rainbow backed up, knowing what she meant. Striker gasped and remembered his best friend.

"Creepy Bloom! We have to save her!"

"Why?" Asked Rainbow with seriousness in her voice,"After all, this never would have happened if it wasn't for you and your friend!"

Striker put his head down in disappointment, but Apple Bloom walked next to him.

"I agree with Striker! We have to save his friend! Our friend!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did the same and Applejack smiled,"Alrighty! But we'll have to form a plan."

Rainbow Dash scoffed,"Are you ponies crazy?! We don't even know where she could be-"

"Look!"

Everypony turned to where Striker was pointing and saw a giant bubble with a heart on it and was hovering above Canterlot

"She must be in there!"

Rainbow sighed,"Fine! I'll help! But only because of Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie walked next to Striker,"Woah! How did you know if she'll be there?"

Striker shrugged,"Common sense?"

* * *

Screams and shouts of cheer could be heard in Twilight's corrupt castle, or Improved Rainbow Factory, as Hybrid's army celebrated their victory. Hybrid used a fork to tap on Twilight's lifeless-crystal body and cleared his throat.

 **"Ladies! Gentlecolts! That creature with eighty-seven different types of candy!"**

"Eighty-eight different types of candy!" Yelled the Candy-Mare.

 **"Woah, sorry! Touchy subject. Anyways! It's been fun changing Equestria inside-out, rounding up all its terrified citizens, and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen pony agony!"**

Hybrid sat on the throne and chuckled, **"Don't worry! They're not conscious anymore! Probably! But Equestria is just the beginning! It's time to take our madness to other worlds by using our machine, S.P.E.C.T.R.A! With this machine we will be able to travel to any dimension! Alright freaks! Activate the machine so that we may destroy anypony who stands in our way!"**

The ponies nodded and pulled levers and pushed buttons to start the machine.

 **"Ahh, universal domination. I could get used to-"**

Suddenly, the machine deactivated and shut off.

 **"What?!"**

Hybrid flew towards the monitor of the machine to see what was wrong with his creation.

 **"Oh that's right. I needed an alicorn. Probably should have spared Celestia, or even Luna. Eh! What can you do? Hmm, who can help me now?"**

Hybrid turned to Twilight's body and smiled, **"Looks like somepony needs to come out of retirement."**

"Hybrid!"

The fright hound turned to his second-in-command,"I'm sorry! Candy-Brain over there didn't tell you but the rest of the mane six are heading towards Creepy Blooms bubble!"

 **"Hahahaha! Pinkamena, those ponies are sure to die out there in this madness. But just to make sure, I want you, Rainbow Factory Dash, and the rest of the army to make sure that they don't get in alive! Things just got a little more interesting."**

Pinkamena scratched her head,"Isn't that bit of overkill?"

Hybrid turned to her and laughed, **"You're talking to THE nightmare of the universe here? Need I say more?"**

Pinkamena nodded and signaled the army to prepare. The Mane Six wouldn't stand a chance against them!

* * *

The ponies walked across the tormented land all over them. It was a complete disaster! Trees on fire, lakes turned to burning sulfur, clouds covering most of the red sky, and flashing lightning all over.

"Well, Hybrid's idea of a makeover surely is an insult!" Rarity shouted feeling disgusted with the place around her.

Pinkie Pie agreed,"Just as the narrator said, I do agree! This definitely isn't a party I want to attend!"

Striker saw the bubble and sighed,"Don't worry, CB. I'm coming."

Rainbow walked next to the little colt and asked,"Why are you risking everything to save...her."

"Because she's my best friend. And friends stick together no matter what."

Rainbow's face turned from serious to concerned. Did she really just leave Twilight to her doom? Did she cause her to become pure crystal? Did she just kill her-

"Well, well, well."

Rainbow looked up and gasped, for right in front of her was the creepy clone of Pinkie Pie, her, her friends, heck! Hybrid was right: it WAS an army of nightmares!

"Where do you think you're going?"

The others backed up while Rainbow Dash along with Striker stood their ground.

"Helping a friend. What is it to you?"

Suddenly, a bolt of colors came crashing down in front of the two. When the smoke cleared it revealed Rainbow Factory Dash.

"So this is the Equestria me? I'm disappointed, really I am."

Striker ran up towards Pinkamena and started crying,"Why are you doing this?! I thought we were a family?! What about Creepy Bloom?!"

Pinkamena couldn't look straight into his innocent eyes.

"She-she slowed down progress. We've been planning this for millenniums!"

"But she's been our friend and family always!"

Rainbow Factory Dash walked up to him,"But-but what about Hybrid? If we let you go and save her then we'll all be goners!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed,"Are you scared 'superior me?'"

"No! I'm just-well-it's complicated!"

"The fillie's right," Applejack said,"She was a family to us as well."

Pinkamena's face saddened and sighed,"Would you tell her what I did?"

Fluttershy nodded,"Of course."

"All right everypony! Hybrid will be expecting some news when we get back, and we're going to give it to him!"

Fredbear Pie nodded,"Fighting a bunch of normals is boring! Fighting a chaos God sounds better!"

They all cheered and shouted as Pinkamena laughed,"Then let's go!"

They all cheered louder as Pinkamena walked towards Rainbow Factory Dash.

"Are you coming?"

The half robot mare chuckled,"I'd love to see you turn Hybrid into a cupcake, but I'll help these ponies. They might get lost."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as Pinkamena laughed,"Then we'll see each other soon."

Pinkamena walked in front of the army and shouted,"Army of former darkness: ATTACK!"

They all shouted and followed their leader. RFD walked towards the "normals" and saluted.

"If we want to find Creepy Bloom we'll have to travel through the sky. Rainbow Dash and I will fly ahead while the rest of you go to Canterlot. You can find shelter there. Now let's dash!"


	13. Madnapocalypse III: Imagination

**Madnapocalypse III: Imagination**

 **Normal POV**

Rainbow Dash and her counter part landed on top of Canterlot and saw the rest of the mane six there already.

"Alright," RFD said walking ahead of the group,"I know that we must try to save Creepy Bloom from that bubble up there. So Rainbow and I will fly and pop that thing while the rest of you find shelter. Hybrid will surely destroy you if you don't hide!"

They nodded and headed to the Canterlot Caves while Rainbow Dash stayed behind.

"Ready?"

Rainbow scoffed,"I was born ready."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hybrid's, Twilight's crystal body unfroze to reveal her lavender fur again.

"Let me go you insane-"

Twilight stopped and looked around,"Wha...where am I? What is this place?"

 **"Oh Twilight! Do you have memory loss or what?! You're in your castle! Well, my castle now."**

"What?! What have you done?!"

 **"I remodeled! I mean, you used way to much purple! And that's not the last time I'll see that color. But I'm getting WAY ahead of myself! Want a tour?! I have gum!"**

"Okay, first of all, what's gum? And second of all, no! I don't want a tour! You've completely turned the place into a-"

 **"Fun house?!"** Hybrid said with a big grin on his face.

"More like a mad house! You're even worse than Sombra, Tirek, or the others I've encountered!"

 **"Hmm. You know what, Twilight? You've given me an idea! Hahaha and I like it! I see your tiny insignificant brain of yours is asking for answers so I'll answer them! You see, over the years I've come to my senses that I need a powerful army from above the fiery home of mine to help me take over Equestria. So I tricked many into following me, even LuLu! So I will bring them all back to life and they shall help me take over the rest of the universe! Also, I really want to see an awesome crossover!"**

"Are you out of your mind?!"

 **"Totally!"**

Hybrid snapped his fingers and a cage appeared. He put Twilight in the cage and snapped his fingers, **"Sha-Zam!"**

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and dimmed after a few seconds. Twilight opened her eyes and gasped, for before her was Sombra, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, and an evil version of Celestia and Discord. Queen Chryslis watched in amazement as her former friends were back from the grave.

"Impossible!"

 **"Oh it was nothing, Chrysi. Welcome my friends!"**

Tirek and the rest looked at Hybrid and each other.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sombra said with fury in his voice.

 **"Woah woah! Calm down! I just wanted to see my dear friends again and share them my paradise!"**

Tirek looked around the castle,"But I thought you were trapped in Tartarus?"

 **"Let's just say that I had somepony working on the outside."**

"WHAT ARE THOUTH SAYING?!"

 **"Yeesh! Quite down Nightmare Moon! I'm saying that I want you to join me and we shall take over all of Equestria, even the entire universe!"**

"That's a lie!" Twilight said from inside the cage,"He just wants to trick all of you!"

"It's true! He did it to me!" The Queen walked over to the villians of Equestria,"He wants it all to himself! He just needs us so that he can torture us!"

 **"What? No, no. I wouldn't do that! Have I ever lied?"**

"YES!" Everypony said as Hybrid chuckled nervously.

 **"C'mon guys. We can be a team! I'll cut you all ten percent! But I get full control."**

The evil ponies stared at Hybrid with fury.

 **"Soooooo, we're going to fight then?"**

"Eeyup,"said the queen of the Changelings. Hybrid scoffed, **"Fine! BOOM!"**

Queen Chrysalis looked at her hoof and saw a bomb on it. She quickly took it off and threw it up towards the ceiling and it blew up. Hybrid then pulled out a board with the number 9.1 on it, and an audience could be heard cheering.

"My turn!" Nightmare Moon said as she pulled out a dark sword that was darker than night itself.

 **"I see you're a duel kinda pony! I've always felt like a free-spirited kind of guy like The Mask myself. Although most readers like to pin me as a Bill Cipher. But you know that's them labeling-"**

The dark princess attacked Hybrid and scratched his face with the sword. Hybrid turned towards her and pulled out his sword as well.

 **"I will not be labeled!"**

Hybrid drew his sword and fenced with Nightmare Moon. He teleported and the princess was confused, suddenly the fright hound appeared behind her and kicked her towards the wall. She fell down with no more strength in her.

"You're an excellent fighter, for a maniac!" King Sombra yelled out as Hybrid clapped his paws.

 **"Oh goodie! It's the insult game! Okay!"**

Suddenly, the scene changed from Hybrid's mad house to a comedy club bar. All the villians sat in chairs with confusion and watched Hybrid on the stage.

 **"They should call you elevator operator, because you're bringing me down! Or tonsils, cause you're a pain in the neck! A ba boosh!"**

An audience was then heard laughing and the scene changed back to Hybrid's castle. Sombra scoffed,"That was terrible!"

"Next thing you'll be saying is to soak our heads," Discord retorted as Hybrid rubbed his chin.

 **"Ahh, what a swell idea! But it'll look a lot funnier in my imagination!"**

"What?" Discord said with confusion as Hybrid picked up Discord and Sombra and yelled,

 **"Go soak your heads!"**

He then threw the two into a pool and they were soaked with water. The villians stepped back in fear of the fright hound and he laughed.

 **"Who's next?!"**

* * *

 **Hey everypony, sorry this chapter is short. But I've written a new story that I really want you guys to read! I'm submitting it here because unfortunately FIMfiction declined it. So I'm just peeved right now! XD But I can't wait for you all to see it! Until next time!**


End file.
